X9 Agente Duplo
by Gilda Santa Cruz
Summary: A definição de simplicidade era a seguinte: já que Snape fora obrigado a se revelar para cumprir sua missão, Draco teria que assumir o posto dele como informante da Ordem de Fênix. [DG:RH:HL:SB]
1. Como vai a vida?

**X9 **

**AGENTE DUPLO**

**_Fan fiction by A. Mira Black_**

**Capítulo I**

**Como vai a vida?**

_"Toda adversidade, toda circunstância desagradável, todo fracasso e toda dor física _

_carregam consigo a semente de um benefício equivalente" _

_Napoleon Hill_

-Eu não pretendo e NÃO vou ficar aqui parado sem fazer nada Remo!

-Sua segurança depende disso...

-Pro cacete a minha segurança! E as vidas daquelas pessoas, heim?

-Vidas são importante mais a sua segurança no momento é mais... Agora que eles conseguiram matar Dumbledore, você é o único alvo... É a você que eles querem.

O rapaz bufou raivoso e virou as costas para a lareira onde a cabeça de Lupin flutuava entre as chamas.

Estava conversando através da fogueira da chaminé da casa dos Dursley, que havia sido reativada desde sua volta repentina, antes do final do ano letivo anterior.

Seus tios não haviam gostado nem um pouco disso, ainda mais depois que Harry deixara bem claro que não obedeceria a ordens tolas e que só estava ali porque era uma imposição a sua segurança. Deixou claro também que não gostava de estar de volta a rua dos Alfeneiros tanto quanto eles não gostavam de tê-lo ali e, o mais importante, poderia fazer magias sempre que necessitasse.

O começo foi bastante difícil. E, como esperava, ele acabou tendo que recorrer a ameaças para que os tios não interferissem em seus afazeres. Mas depois os fatos começaram a falar por si, com todos os acontecimentos que se sucederam era impossível ignorar que havia uma guerra ocorrendo naquele mundo que os Dursley queriam tanto fingir que não existia. Atentados, grandes catástrofes... Era praticamente impossível não haver uma notícia de pelo menos uma morte mal explicada diariamente nos jornais trouxas.

Era também impossível ignorar que essa guerra chegaria ao mundo deles caso não fosse resolvida e logo.

Sendo assim, por hora, o casal decidiu acatar as esquisitices do sobrinho, esperando que tudo se resolvesse rápido. Mas não era nada agradável tê-lo conversando com aquela gente bem no meio da sala deles.

-Droga de homem! – resmungou tio Valter baixinho, detrás da porta da cozinha da onde ele e a esposa espionavam Harry – Por que não deixa ele ir embora logo.

-Shii! Fique quieto, Valter. Se não, não vamos escutar nada...

De volta a sala, Harry estava decidido.

-Eu não vou ficar aqui me escondendo, sem saber de nada, Remo. – repetiu.

-Eu não esperava que você fosse aceitar essas condições do Moody mesmo. Mas concordo com ele quando diz que você tem que se preservar. Pelo menos por enquanto Harry, me prometa que vai permanecer a onde está.

-"Por enquanto" até quando?

-Até termos alguma pista da onde ele está.

-Ou seja, nunca! Não Remo, a resposta é Não!

-Harry por favor... há indícios de que… bom… eu não deveria estar dizendo isso, mas há indícios de que pode haver um traidor entre os comensais. Deixe-me ao menos descobrir se isso é verdade.

Traidor? Parecia impossível que alguém se quer imaginasse a trair Voldemort.

-Da onde tiraram isso?

-Há rumores de que alguns seguidores dele estejam desgostosos... Mas não temos certeza, eu particularmente acho meio impossível. Acho que ele já teria matado o infeliz antes disso virar um boato. Mas é uma possibilidade, preciso investiga-la e, se houver um traidor, teremos informações melhores e sua segurança será mais fácil.

Harry concordou silenciosamente.

-Certo então, eu espero seu parecer sobre isso... Mas quero informações sobre tudo. Relatórios diários sobre todas as ações, Remo. Quero saber o que está acontecendo nos mínimos detalhes.

A fagulha perto da bochecha de Lupin pareceu se tornear em um sorriso. Um sorriu saudoso. A cada novo dia, a cada nova dificuldade Harry estava se ficando mais parecido com o homem cuidadoso que Tiago havia se transformado antes de morrer.

-Desse jeito teremos que parar as operações para te providenciar relatórios delas. – disse rindo – Não há pessoal par isso, você sabe.

-Então descubra logo se existe esse traidor. – chiou o rapaz mais uma vez.

-Sim senhor. – respondeu Lupin com certa graça na voz. E suas palavras cínicas fizeram com que Harry percebesse o quanto estava sendo rude.

-Desculpe. – disse jogando o corpo pesadamente no sofá – Desculpa mesmo Remo eu não...

-Tudo bem... Não tem problema, eu entendo. Pode me xingar a vontade Harry, mas, por favor, permaneça na casa dos seus tios, ok. É o único lugar seguro por hora.

-É... Mas é horrível ficar sozinho... e sem noticias.

-Seus tios não estão ai?

Ele fez cara de poucos amigos.

-Como se isso fizesse diferença. – murmurou.

-Bom, então acho que tenho boa noticias, você terá visitas amanhã. – ele olhou com curiosidade para a labareda – Ron, Mione e Gina... A Tonks vai leva-los ai, logo cedo.

-Mas o que houve?

-Também estamos tendo dificuldades para mantê-los longe de perigo. – disse Remo sorrindo – Acabei convencendo Molly e Arthur que ai era o melhor lugar, além deles poderem te fazer companhia. Quanto a Hermione, bom, ela disse aos pais que vai passar o final das férias de verão na sua casa.

Harry estranhou.

-Final das férias?

-Ela não disse a eles que Hogwarts fechou. – falou Remo, demonstrando pouca aprovação a atitude da menina.

-Típico. – disse, ao mesmo tempo que se lembrava dos amigos. Fazia tanto tempo que não se viam, desde que o colégio fechara após o enterro de Dumbledore. Se falavam continuamente por carta, era verdade, mas havia ficado muito mais difícil para se encontrarem e agora, finalmente, se reuniriam de novo.

Aquela notícia realmente havia lhe aliviado um pouco o coração, pelo menos, pela manhã seus amigos estariam novamente com ele... Seus amigos e Gina.

Sorriu.

-Obrigado, Remo.

-Não tem que agradecer.

Lembrou-se de outro porém.

-E como vão as coisas... com a Tonks?

O outro demorou a responder, não era dado a falar sobre sua vida afetiva, ainda mais quando nem ele mesmo sabia se existia algo para se falar.

-Está tudo bem, - disse por fim – Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

-Não estou me preocupando "_com isso"... _É com você que me preocupo... – o rapaz sorriu... Tão parecido com Tiago – Acho que meu pai faria o mesmo, não?

-Na verdade seu pai já teria me arrumado um jantar romântico e Sirius uma noite no motel... Agradeço por você ser menos preocupado que eles quando o assunto é minha vida afetiva. – riu, provavelmente lembrando das coisas que os amigos já haviam o feito passar – Bom, tenho que ir agora. Qualquer coisa me chame.

Harry acenou positivamente e ficou assentindo o fogo da lareira se apagar por completo.

Ele olhou na direção da cozinha, Valter e Petúnia esconderam os rostos e voltaram para a mesa como se não tivessem prestando atenção em nada do que havia acontecido na sala.

Em poucos minutos Harry adentrou o recinto.

-Bom, já que já sabem de tudo espero que o quarto de hospede esteja pronto amanhã. – disse, enquanto pegava uma maça para comer.

-Quarto de hospedes querido? – Petúnia lhe sorriu um sorriso falso – Teremos visitas amanhã?

-Você sabe muito bem que sim, tia. Ou acha que não a vi bisbilhotando o que eu conversava na sala? – tio Valter ia reclamar, mas a voz ríspida de Harry o impediu – Os dois, alias. – mordeu um pedaço da fruta, mastigou, engoliu e voltou a encara-los - -Já lhes disse que isso tudo é muito perigoso, parem de tentar se meter.

-É perigoso por que você está aqui... – resmungou Valter.

-Com certeza. Também não gosto disso, mas não há outro jeito. Agora... Como eu já disse, nada vai acontecer a vocês dois se continuarem obedecendo, vocês estão sendo muito bem protegidos. Assim como Duda... Eu escolhi especialmente os Aurores que o acompanhariam nessas viajem de férias à Disney...

Tio Valter resmungou algo como "isso que me preocupa", mas eles tinham notícias periódicas do menino, não havia como acusar Harry de nada.

-Mas, quanto menos souberem menos perigo vão correr. – Harry continuou enquanto se dirigia a escada – E assim que puder eu saio daqui para nunca mais voltar, não se preocupem...

E desapareceu para o segundo andar da casa.

-No que depender de mim isso vai acontecer muito rápido, garoto... – murmurou tio Valter com certa raiva – muito rápido mesmo.

88888888888

-Acha que isso é realmente necessário?

-Acha que não é?

O rapaz loiro arfou, jogando a franja para trás. Levantou da cadeira e tirou a blusa que já estava completamente molhada de suor.

Sua companhia fez o mesmo, mas ao invés da blusa se livros apenas do sobretudo. A mulher estava bem menos cansada que ele, mesmo sendo mais velha.

Ele voltou a posição de ataque.

Sem uma palavra um forte jato de água saiu da varinha dela o acertando bem no peito. Como já esperava, foi jogado longe. Ela não costumava usar coisas fracas...

-Quando vai aprender a não levantar demais esse braço, Draco! – ralhou ela, insatisfeita com a sua atuação – Se tivesse lhe lançado um Avada Kedavra você já estaria morto.

-Meus desejos se tornariam realidade... – disse sorrindo amargamente.

Se levantou com dificuldade, o peito doía.

-Não vai durar muito desse jeito.

-Como já disse, meu desejo seria realizado, tia.

Bellatrix levantou a sobrancelha esquerda enquanto o encarava com reprovação.Era tão parecida com sua mãe e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente.

Ele se apoiou na cadeira ao lado, ainda com dificuldades de respirar.

-Que diabo de feitiço você usou para me acertar?

-Relaxo! Nada demais, apenas um pouco de água fervente, – ela prendeu os longos cabelos que começavam a cair-lhe nos olhos, deixando o rosto limpo – só vai lhe render uma queimadura. – o encarou novamente, era tão bonita quanto sua mãe. Mesmo com os cabelos pretos e a pele mais desgastada pelas agruras da vida, não havia como dizer que Bellatrix não era uma mulher bonita ainda – Você já provou que agüenta _bem_ mais que isso.

Ele voltou a sorrir amargamente lembrando a dor física que sentira quando fora castigado por Voldemort.

Não havia sido capaz de proferir o feitiço que matara Dumbledore, fraquejara... E por mais que tivesse negado, sabia bem que essa era a verdade, fraquejada como os fracos o fazem.

Apontou a varinha para o próprio peito:

-_Ferula_. – disse, conjurando uma atadura para o machucado, enquanto pensava.

Sua vida só fora poupada por que Snape terminou o serviço por ele, caso contrario, seu "_desejo" _já teria se tornado real a mais tempo.

E agora ele havia sido escolhido para mais uma missão impossível, a diferença é que depois de tudo que passou tinha consciência que não seria capaz de realiza-la e que Voldemort também sabia disso.

-Ele está querendo me matar, não está?

A mulher o encarou com certa surpresa, depois sorriu.

-Sim, está. Demorou para entender, heim... Mas você não é tão importante, se cumprir a missão ele não fará tanta questão que você seja exterminado.

-Simples, não? – comentou cínico.

-Claro que é simples... – falou ela com autoritarismo – Para você, pelo menos. Não terá que matar ninguém com as suas próprias mãos.

A definição de simplicidade era a seguinte: já que Snape fora obrigado a se revelar para cumprir sua missão, ele teria que assumir o posto dele como informante da Ordem de Fênix.

Resumidamente, algo impossível já que fazia parte do grupo ninguém menos que o Santo Potter e aquela ralé que ele chamava de amigos. Não teria nenhuma chance de chegar até eles e, mesmo que tivesse, jamais confiariam nele como confiavam no Snape.

-Montamos um bom plano para que você se aproxime deles, só precisa saber se aproveitar bem disso. E se cumprir sua missão será perdoado, – disse esticando a varinha novamente em sua direção – por isso é melhor estar pronto para ela.

Nisso sua tia Bellatrix estava certa. Alias, dentre os comensais ela era a única que realmente se importava em lhe ensinar alguma coisa. E, desde o castigo de seu Lorde ele havia aprendido que devia APRENDER as coisas rápido... Bem rápido.

Duvidava que alguma pessoa no mundo tivesse conseguido assimilar o número de informações que ele assimilou nos últimos 5 messes de treinamento intensivo com a sua tia.

Se levantou preparando-se para continuar o treino, mas uma gargalhada lhes tirou a concentração. Rodolfus Lestrange adentrou o recinto com um jornal na mão.

Não sabia por que haviam feito questão de tirar aquele mala da cadeia, no seu ponto de vista o homem não servia para muita coisa.

-Então você andou vasculhando a própria casa, moleque... – riu mais uma vez – Esse Ministério da Magia é uma piada mesmo, não da para entender como eles acreditaram no que sua mãe disse.

-Eu disse que Scrimgeour, o atual ministro, sempre foi apaixonado por ela. – disse Bellatrix arrancando o papel das mãos do marido. Leu a noticia e encarou o sobrinho – O plano começou.

Draco engoliu seco.

-É moleque, agora não tem mais volta... – Bellatrix devolveu o jornal enrolado com toda força no peito do marido o fazendo engolir o resto da frase.

-Já trouxe a notícia Rodolfus, agora se nos der licença, se retire. Tenho muito que ensinar ao menino.

-Desista mulher, ele não vai conseguir...

Draco lançou um olhar de puro ódio ao homem, mas foi Bellatrix quem respondeu.

-Pelo menos com ele há alguma chance do plano dar certo... Já se fosse você estaríamos fadados ao fracasso, com certeza. Agora saia!

Dessa vez o homem fez um aceno contrariado com a cabeça e se retirou.

-Cretino! – chiou o rapaz, mas desejou não ter dito nada após o olhar de censura da tia ter caído sobre si.

-Ele é seu tio e meu marido, mais respeito.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, resignado, não era medo, era respeito. A primeira coisa que aprendera fora ouvir Bellatrix Lestrange e, ele tinha que admitir que os ensinamentos dela estavam fazendo muita diferença na sua vida, principalmente para se manter vivo.

Ela não o tratava como ele achava que um Malfoy da sua estirpe merecia, claro, mas era a única que se importava... Era a única que não estava sentada esperando o seu fracasso.

-Vamos, mais uma vez.

Eles começaram outra bateria de duelos e só pararam quando ele conseguiu atingi-la, mesmo que de raspão.

Ela sorriu satisfeita e deu a aula por encerrada naquele manhã.

-Agora podemos tomar um banho e descer para o café.

88888888888

Harry levantou antes dos tios, sabia muito bem que seus amigos chegariam cedo e, tanto estava certo, que antes dos Dursley aparecerem para tomar café, Ron, Mione, Gina e Tonks já haviam chegado à casa, via flu.

Ele os recepcionou como todo o bom anfitrião, abraços, beijos, palavras de boas vindas e uma mesa prontinha para se fartarem.

-Encomendei tudo ontem, do "_Docerias Mágicas"_ de Londres. Hoje cedo já estava aqui.

Ele percebeu que algumas coisas haviam mudado. O amigo trazia o cabelo maior do que o da última vez que se viram, em Hogwarts. Os longos cabelos vermelhos já começavam a ultrapassar o ombro e, para não lhe incomodar a visão, Ron começava a prende-los com um elástico, assim como fazia seu irmão mais velho. Alias, ele estava bem parecido com Gui.

Hermione, pelo contrário, havia cortado boa parte dos seus fios, estavam agora na altura de suas orelhas e não traziam mais a aparência lambuzgada de anos atrás. Além disso a amiga havia se tornado uma bela mulher, e a calça jeans apertada juntamente com a blusa de laycra branca deixavam isso bem amostra.

Já Gina... Essa não parecia ter mudado nada aos olhos dele... Pelo menos nada que ele pudesse identificar o que. Os cabelos estavam com o mesmo cumprimento (dois palmos a baixo dos ombros), a roupa meio folgada não deixava nada muito a mostra e mesmo assim ela parecia a mais bonita.

Ainda havia Tonks. Naquele dia ela escolhera uma imagem mais clara. Trazia os cabelos loiros (não muito comum) despenteados, como uma garota trouxa qualquer. Provavelmente iria para alguma missão na qual tivesse que se passar por um, pensou o menino.

Sentaram-se em volta da mesa da cozinha para o café. Harry na cabeceira, Ron e Mione do seu lado direito e Gina e Tonks do esquerdo. A metamorfa, como esperado, derrubou sua xícara antes do primeiro gole. Acabou desistindo de comer algo e se despediu de todos, prometendo voltar logo que puder.

Os tios não demoram a aparecer, nem permaneceram lá muito tempo. Com a desculpa de que estava atrasado para o trabalho, tio Valter se retirou rapidamente e, tia Petúnia, arrumou logo algo para fazer longe deles.

-Nossa, eles não relaxam nunca, heim.

Harry deu de ombros.

-Passei tanto tempo me fazendo de sombra aqui dentro dessa casa, Ron, que não me importo de vê-los fazendo isso agora.

-Natural. – disse a amiga – Mas eles têm que entender que isso tudo é para o bem deles também.

-Eles nunca entenderão isso... – sentenciou o moreno.

-Bom... Mas mudando de assunto. Já decidiu?

Ele encarou os olhos castanhos sem entender.

-Decidiu o que, Gina?

-O que vamos fazer amanhã, ora... – ele continuava sem compreender a pergunta – Harry, eu não acredito que você não se lembra que amanhã é o seu aniversário...

Não, não lembrava. Também como ia lembrar disso no meio daquela confusão que virara a sua vida. Muito lhe admirava que alguém houvesse lembrado alias.

-Ver vocês bem já é o melhor presente que eu posso querer... – disse, com um sorrio afetuoso nos lábios, mas o cansaço era visível em seu olhar – Volta e meia tinha pesadelos com um de vocês... Morrendo... – suspirou – É um alivio vê-los vivos.

Gina esticou a mão sobre a sua e sorriu, tentando-lhe transmitir algum apoio moral, mas de repente uma coruja adentrou o recinto, largou um embrulho na frente de Hermione e saiu pela mesma janela que entrara.

Ela sorriu meio sem jeito.

-Desculpa Harry. É que, como íamos passar uns dias aqui, transferi o endereço de entrega da minha assinatura do Profeta Diário para cá. Espero que não se importe.

Ele acenou despreocupado.

-E ai, alguém morreu? – perguntou Ron entre um gole e outro de café enquanto Mione vasculhava as páginas em busca exatamente daquele tipo de informação.

-Houve um ataque noite passada... – disse, vendo uma pequena nota em uma das páginas pares – Na mansão dos Malfoy. Que estranho.

Harry levou a mão ao queixo.

-Fomos nós? – perguntou o ruivo interessado.

-Acho que não... Os padrões parecem mais o de um ataque Comensal... "_sra. Narcisa Malfoy, encontrou sua casa toda revirada ao voltar de um conserto"_ – leu – Humm...

-Hummm o que? – perguntou Ron pegando um biscoito de chocolate.

-O Ministério da Magia acredita que era o filho da sra. Malfoy, tentando pegar algumas coisas em casa.

-Draco Malfoy? – foi à vez de Gina questionar – Por que ele precisaria entrar assim na própria casa?

-O Ministério diz que essa foi à versão da sra Malfoy, já que ela afirma que está se recusando a ajuda-lo. – Mione fez cara feia – Duvido que isso seja verdade.

Ron apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-Algo sobre o Snape?

Era compulsivo, desde a morte de Dumbledore que Harry tinha sede de informações sobre Snape... Até mais que sobre o próprio Voldemort.

Mione folheou mais um pouco o jornal e negou.

-Nada... Nada mesmo. Faz tempo alias, parece até que o cara evaporou.

88888888888

**_N/A.:_** _A quem interessar possa, gostaria de avisar que meu intuito ao iniciar essa fic é o de escrever uma **D/G de qualidade (eu sei que é possivel gente! Nao se´é possivel pra mim, mas resolvi aceitar o desafio) **, a partir dos acontecimentos do 6º livro "**Harry Potter e o príncipe Mestiço"**._

_Para quem já leu o último livro da série a ser lançado, sabe que agora, mais que nunca, vai ser bem difícil juntar esses dois personagens, mas eu gosto é de amores assim... Como direi?... Complicados (não vou falar impossível porque, afinal de contas, eu estou tramando para ser possível)._

_Aviso ainda que só tenho os últimos dos livros em inglês, por isso alguns nomes não vão bater com a tradução e outros (que eu sei como estão em português) vão... Resumidamente, nessa parte, acredito que vá virar uma salada, mas espero que o conteúdo da fic possa superar a raiva que vão sentir dessas pequenas falhas da autora._

_**No mais me gostaria que vocês me ajudassem a escreve-la **assim como fizeram na "Após o Véu" (fic S/B – posterior ao 5º livro), **dando dicas, opiniões e idéias para os capítulos seguintes.**_

_Desde já agradeço._

_Atenciosamente_

AMB 

_Os.: esqueci de avisar que sou dislexia e cheia de erros de " portuga" também... prometo buscar sempre uma beta, mas o problema é que minhas irmãs queridas nem sempre estão on line... Bom, me desculpem qualquer coisa._


	2. Encontros

**Capítulo II**

**Encontros**

_"O espírito se enriquece com aquilo que recebe; _

_o coração com aquilo que dá."_

Victor Hugo

O dia seria puxado, mas ele tentou não pensar nisso.

Após o almoço deitou-se em sua cama para continuar a leitura de _"Homens representativos"_ de Ralph Waldo Emerson. Aqueles eram os poucos minutos que sua tia lhe permitia o descanso físico.

Sorriu internamente quando uma pergunta lhe veio a cabeça. "Qual dos seus amigos acreditaria se ele dissesse que agora lia livros?" Não importava, afinal, ele não tinha amigos.

"_A única maneira de ter um amigo é ser um."_

Ele fechou fortemente o exemplar. O poeta e filósofo norte americano, morto quase no fim do século XIX, tinha mania de lhe alfinetar com frases idiotas que pareciam sua própria consciência lhe censurando.

Não era só ele, claro. Shakespeare , Aristóteles, Goethe, Albert Einstein e diversos outros que agora se mantinham calados na pequena biblioteca particular que mantinha em seu quarto, cansaram de fazer o mesmo... Não importava se o autor da obra era trouxa, bruxo, filósofo, poeta, médico, cientista... Fosse o que fosse eles pareciam ter sempre algo a apontar de errado em sua própria vida.

No começo, quando Bellatrix tornou sua leitura obrigatória e diária (sendo ela mesma a escolher cada novo livro e a firmar datas para o término da leitura), aquele era o momento do dia em que ele mais odiava. Mas agora... Agora já havia aprendido a aceitar que o errado no mundo era ele e não os outros e, desde então, os tais livros e pensadores e pensamentos, não o irritavam... Tanto.

_"Ninguém pode fazer com que você se sinta inferior sem seu consentimento"_. – disse sua tia quando ele reclamava da obrigação, citando uma tal Eleanor Roosevelt – _"Leia... E vai perceber que as respostas as suas perguntas já foram respondidas diversas vezes..."._ – ela passava graciosamente uma geléia em um pedaço de torrada enquanto conversavam à mesa do café – _"Se você se empenhar em conhecer a mente humana ninguém nunca vai conseguir te tratar como um inferior. A pena, quase sempre, é mais eficiente que a varinha, Draco."_

Ele se perguntou se isso serviria para Lorde Voldemort também, mas achou por bem não fazer a pergunta em voz alta.

O fato é que, de todas as lições que estava tento naquele _"curso intensivo" _da sra. Lestrange, o gosto por ler foi a que mais o agradara até então. Por isso abriu novamente o livro e continuou da onde tinha parado, se irritando profundamente quando teve sua leitura novamente interrompida, agora por batidas na porta.

Era sua mãe. Ele devia ter imaginar.

Desde que voltara para casa, todo machucado, após ser punido pelo Lorde das Trevas sua mãe estava irritantemente protetora.

Era engraçado perceber que antigamente ele adorava toda aquela atenção, ansiava por ela até... E agora, tê-la perto o tratando como um bebê era nauseante às vezes.

Mas, se esse novo sentimento o surpreendia, a compreensão a atitude que a mãe tinha, também. Nunca fora de compreender as pessoas, era mimado demais para se importar com isso. Só que ele sabia que a atitude de Narcisa vinha do medo de perde-lo de vez... Coisa que esteve bem próxima de acontecer e aquilo, de certa forma, amaciava seu coração e lhe dava mais paciência com a mãe.

Está ocupado meu filho?

Ele mostrou a capa do livro que tinha em mãos.

Lendo... A senhora sabe.

Ela entrou no quarto e ficou parada, em pé, próxima a porta, o observando.

Me pergunto todo dia como ela fez para te fazer gostar de ler... Eu nunca consegui isso e olha que sou sua mãe.

Ele sorriu com os olhos presos as linhas das páginas.

Ela tem métodos mais eficazes, mãe. Só isso... Não de tanta importância.

Não estou dando tanta importância, eu só...

Está com ciúmes da sua irmã. – ele levantou os olhos para encara-la – Só isso...

Não é bem assim, Draco. – ela se sentou na cadeira mais próxima – Eu não tenho ciúmes da Bella.

Claro que tem, mãe. – disse impaciente – Você tem um ciúme imenso por ser ela a me ensinar o que preciso saber para me manter vivo e não você.

Ela o encarou com os olhos já marejados. Droga, pra que ele fora lembrar disso.

Certo, eu estou com ciúmes disso sim. Mas o que importa é que você está aprendendo... Rápido... E que vai conseguir se manter vivo.

Assim espero. – disse voltando os olhos para o livro, na esperança de que assim pudesse dar o assunto por encerrado.

Draco. – ela levantou da cadeira e foi até sua cama, sentando-se do seu lado.

Ele arfou cansado, pelo visto o assunto não estava encerrado.

Me prometa uma coisa, filho – ela pegou uma de suas mãos fortemente – Me prometa que vai se empenhar nisso... Em ficar vivo.

Ele a encarou com certo cinismo.

É o que eu sei fazer melhor mãe, pra que a preocupação?

Não quero que você se transforme num louco seguidor do Lorde a ponto de entrar na frente de uma Maldição Mortal por ele, entendeu?

Louco seguidor? – ele riu – Como a tia Bella...

A expressão de Narcisa mudou para uma forma que Draco não pode diferenciar se era um sorriso de aprovação ou desagrado.

Sua tia não tem nada de louca, Draco. Lembre-se SEMPRE disso.

E dizendo isso ela se levantou da cama e se dirigiu para a porta.

Como assim, mãe? – perguntou, a curiosidade ainda era uma coisa difícil de controlar.

Mas Narcisa não respondeu, deixando que sua mente criasse as melhores explicações.

88888888888

Estamos de saída, Potter.

O sr. Dursley se quer olhou na cara do sobrinho quando parou a porta da sala onde ele e os amigos conversavam animadamente.

Aonde vão? – perguntou o rapaz firme.

Valter bufou em desagrado fazendo com que Petúnia se adiantasse a responder.

Vamos a uma ópera, Harry. - disse com fala simpatia – O chefe do seu tio nos convidou. Não devemos demorar.

Certo então... Boa ópera.

O casal saiu sem mais palavras.

Vão segui-los? – perguntou Hermione.

Claro. Sempre há alguém na porta para acompanha-los. E, embora eles não vejam, sabem muito bem disso.

Bom, pelo visto teremos que nos virar sozinhos. – disse ela se levantando do sofá – O que acha de prepararmos algo para comer, Gina?

Provavelmente não vai haver nada para prepararmos Hermione – falou a ruiva – Porque, que eu me lembre acabou tudo na hora do almoço e eu duvido que a sua tia tenha comprado algo para esse bando de esfomeados que nós somos... – ela lançou um olhar de censura para o irmão.

Eu não fiz nada demais... Estou em fase de crescimento, caramba...

Eu tenho uma idéia melhor... – disse o moreno passando a mão no telefone ao lado do sofá onde estavam – Tem uma pizzaria trouxa aqui perto que é ótima.

Eles fazem entregas? – o tom da amiga era um pouco áspero, mas Harry não percebeu.

Não... Eu pensei em encomendarmos e irmos lá pegar, o que acham?

Você não vai sair daqui. – disse Hermione firmemente.

Mione, é na próxima esquina... Não vai haver problema nenhum...

Ela cruzou os braços incomodada.

Peça a pizza, Harry, eu vou lá pegar e vocês ficam em casa. – disse Ron – Pronto, não precisa de estresse por causa disso.

Você não vai sozinho. – chiou a menina novamente e a cara que Ron fez arrancou risinhos de Gina e Harry.

Então você vai comigo... Ta bom assim... Você cuida de mim e a Gina do Harry, afinal somos dois retardados e não podemos nos cuidar sozinhos.

O Harry até sabe se cuidar, mas não tem que sair de casa. Agora, quanto a você, eu concordo com o que disse.

Que bom... Isso significa que concordamos em algo finalmente. – olhou para o amigo – Pede a pizza, cara.

Hermione o olhou meio surpresa, não era todo dia que Ron se eximia de uma discussão com ela. E, de certa forma, isso a incomodou.

Dez minutos depois Ron e Hermione saiam para pegar a pizza calabreza que haviam encomendado.

Harry e Gina fecharam a porta rindo das últimas alfinetadas que os dois trocavam rua a baixo, e então se encararam.

O riso foi diminuindo, até virar um sorrisinho envergonhado, mais da parte dela. A ruiva abaixou a cabeça por um momento, desviando os olhos do dele, era tão difícil encara-lo e não poder fazer nada.

Voltou a levantar o olhar, Harry ainda mantinha a mesma posição.

O que foi? – ele perguntou, parecia preocupado.

Nada... É que... Você fez muita falta esse tempo que não nos vimos...

Você também fez muita falta... – ele deu um longo suspiro – Mas é melhor assim Gina. Eu já te expliquei isso.

Harry você sabe muito bem que essa sua decisão não vai me afastar de perigo nenhum, não é? Eu já estou envolvida nisso tudo até o pescoço, por vontade própria alias.

Mas ser minha namorada vai te colocar num perigo maior ainda.

Todas as pessoas que você se importa estão em perigo, Harry, independente de rótulos. Você não tentou afastar nem o Ron nem a Mione.

Eles não iam me obedecer. – ele sorriu de forma triste.

Parecia tão cansado, tão mais velho... As responsabilidades estavam pesando em seu ombro como nunca antes.

E eu? Devo te obedecer e deixar tudo como está?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, penosamente. E algo naquela atitude resignada dele fez com que a raiva da ruiva aflorasse.

Quer saber, eu não vou te obedecer, senhor Potter! Não vou mesmo.

Antes que o rapaz entendesse o que estava acontecendo Gina já havia juntado seus lábios no dele e, ao contrário do que esperava, Harry aceitou o carinho avidamente. A puxou pela cintura para junto de si de continuou a beija-la enquanto caminhavam para o sofá.

Enquanto isso Mione e Ron desciam a rua à procura da pizzaria.

É por aqui, Ron.

Harry disse a direita.

Ele disse a esquerda e depois à direita. Será que você nunca consegue prestar atenção em nada direito?

Ele arfou irritado, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e fez sinal para que seguissem por onde Mione indicara.

Ela não gostou nada da atitude conciliadora, simplesmente não era o Ron que conhecia, ele havia mudado. E Hermione não era idiota, ela sabia muito bem que ele só havia mudado com ela.

O que está acontecendo Ronald Arthur Weasley? – disse parando abruptamente no meio da rua.

Ele quase trombou nela.

O que?

Ela olhava fixamente nos olhos dele, nem parecia que era muito mais baixa.

O que está acontecendo? Por que está me tratando assim, posso saber?

"Assim" como Hermione, ta maluca? – ele se virou para continuar a caminhar.

Assim como? Você sabe muito bem o que estou dizendo Ron, assim! – ele parou de novo para encara-la, continuava a não entender, ou fingindo que não entendia – Assim, com essa indiferença.

Não estou te tratando com indiferença. – respondeu, meio irritado.

Claro que está, você não fala mais direito comigo. Concorda com tudo que eu digo.

Só to tentando não brigar com você, é crime agora? Do que adianta discutir se você sempre esta certa mesmo. – olhou para frente e avistou a loja que procuravam – Viu, certa de novo. Lá está a pizzaria. Anda, vamos logo.

Não... – ele parou novamente a encarando confuso – Eu não gosto disso.

Disso o que Hermione? Por Merlin, qual o problema agora? Antes você reclamava que eu discutia com você, agora reclama que eu não discuto... – fez sinal para a própria cabeça como se estivesse apertando um parafuso solto – Ta maluca, é?

Eu não gosto que discuta comigo, - disse firme - Mas gosto de você do jeito que você é... Isso, definitivamente não é você. E eu quero o meu Ronald Weasley de volta.

Ele a encarava sem mudar a expressão do rosto, foram longos segundos de espera para que Hermione obtivesse uma resposta a sua reclamação, até que finalmente, ele sorriu.

Você é louca, Mione. – disse por fim – Sinceramente acho que nunca vou conseguir te entender... Mas também gosto de você assim mesmo. - ela rubrou, ele achou melhor terminar a conversa ali mesmo – Podemos ir agora? Harry e Gina devem estar mortos de fome.

Você é quem está morto de fome. – disse ela enquanto se puseram a caminhar novamente.

Já disse que estou em fase de crescimento.

88888888888

Eram mais de meia noite e eles ainda estavam ali, duelando.

Seria a última vez que treinariam, por isso ele tinha que caprichar.

Já havia melhorado muito, quando começaram era impensado que ele conseguisse acerta-la algum dia, mas agora sua confiança e gestos firmes tornavam aquele fato possível e até mesmo esperado toda vez que o treino começava.

Não era fácil, mas ele já se sabia capaz e era isso que importava pois no dia seguinte sua missão começaria, ele entraria em cena.

Pensou uma palavra em latim fazendo um novo feitiço sair da varinha que a acertou em cheio.

Bellatrix foi jogada longe, bateu com as costas na parede e caiu no chão.

Ele a olhou por alguns segundos, esperando que a tia se levantasse. Como isso não aconteceu se aproximou cauteloso, varinha em punho ainda apontada para ela... Para a cabeça dela.

Os longos cabelos se mexeram e deram lugar a um olhar satisfeito e um sorriso cínico.

Aprendeu a ter certeza que cumpriu a tarefa... Muito bom. – ela levantou com dificuldade, levou a mão à nuca, a cabeça doía por conta da batida na parede – Muito bom, mesmo.

Esse seria o maior elogio que ele conseguiria arrancar de Bellatrix, por isso sorriu satisfeito. Então, se lembrou de lhe perguntar algo.

Tia, hoje minha mãe disse algo a seu respeito que eu não compreendi.

E quem compreende a Cissa? Ela é sentimental demais para se tentar compreender... – disse enquanto seguia para onde seu sobretudo jazia pendurado.

Eu sei. Mas pensei que talvez... Talvez você pudesse me explicar o que ela disse.

Se faz tanta questão. O que ela disse?

Que você não era louca.

Bella riu.

Um elogio! Nossa, faz tanto tempo que não ouso um... E vindo da Cissa. Estou surpresa.

Não me pareceu bem um elogio... – a mulher o olhou com certa curiosidade - Na verdade parecia que ela estava tentando me dizer para ter cuidado com você.

Ela parecia estar se divertindo com a discussão sobre sua pessoa.

E você acha que ela está errada?

Não. Eu sei que ela está certa... Você é perigosa. – ela sorriu mais satisfeita ainda e Draco pensou como sua tia tinha dificuldade para compreender o que era e o que não era elogio - E acho que sei o que ela pretendia com o que disse.

E o que era?

Ele pensou se deveria tornar _"publica" _sua linha de pensamento. Decidiu faze-lo de vez.

A senhora não é de todo leal ao Lorde... É?

No mesmo instante que terminou a pergunta percebeu que não a deveria ter feito.

Fiquei presa me Askaban por anos por ser leal a ele, garoto. – disse seca – O que te leva a imaginar que não sou?

Ele deu de ombros.

É que... Bom, às vezes a impressão que tenho é que servi-lo não é tudo que te motiva nessa vida, estou errado?

Claro que não. – disse enquanto dobrava a manga direita da veste – Matar trouxas também me motiva muito. – e deu-lhe um sorriso maquiavélico.

Ele acenou positivamente entendendo que a tia mentia. Era quase uma senha entre eles, algo que haviam estipulado sem palavras, quando ela ainda lhe ensinava _Legilimens_.

Em uma das pouquíssimas lembranças que ele conseguiu vasculhar, Draco a vira fazer o mesmo gesto com uma certa pessoa, há muito anos atrás. Ele fora o único a compreender que o sorriso se tratava de uma dica; havia algo mais a ser dito, mas que não se podia dizer no momento.

Ansioso pela sua missão? – ela perguntou enquanto dobrava a manga esquerda e se dirigia a porta.

Ele a acompanhou, pegando a camisa que ficou pendurada em uma cadeira no caminho.

Mais ou menos.

Você está preparado para ela, Draco. – falou com decisão.

Os dois saíram da sala que ocupavam e seguiram pelos corredores da mansão.

Eu sei, mas nada disso que aprendi com você vai adiantar se eu não puder se quer chegar a usar. – disse resignado, não estava sendo pessimista, apenas sabia que a sua maior limitação seria outra – Eles jamais vão confiar em mim.

Use seu cinismo e não terá problemas. – respondeu firme – Eles vão confiar em você e eu sei exatamente como. Na hora certa você terá um trunfo que fará o menino confiar cegamente em você.

Trunfo? Que trunfo?

Ela lhe deu um novo olhar maquiavélico.

Na hora certa, Draco, na hora certa.

88888888888

Não devíamos estar fazendo isso... – sussurrou, quando já estavam deitados no sofá, se beijando, a algum tempo.

Caramba, Harry da para parar de se preocupar com Voldemort.

Ele riu e dessa vez era possível perceber a alegria no gesto.

Quem está preocupado com Voldemort aqui? Eu estou preocupado é que o seu irmão vai chegar a qualquer momento.

Foi só falar para a porta da sala se abrir.

Os dois deram um pulo para se recomporem. Não haviam feito muito mais do que trocarem beijos calientes, mas mesmo assim foi fácil para Mione e Ron perceberem que algo havia acontecido assim que os encontraram descabelados no sofá da sala.

Está tudo bem? – perguntou Ron, sem entender.

Ah, está... Está sim, cara. – disse Harry levantando e pegando a pizza da mão do amigo – Gina, pega talheres para a gente na cozinha. – pediu.

Ela acenou positivamente e seguiu para o outro cômodo, com Herniome atrás, para ajuda-la a trazer os copos.

Ron observou a irmã desaparecer pela porta, depois voltou a olhar para o amigo que já abria a caixa sobre a mesinha de centro.

Ta tudo bem mesmo?

Ta cara... Ta sim.

O outro deu de ombros. Não queria se meter na vida afetiva do amigo, até por que isso significava se meter na vida afetiva de sua irmã também, o que ele sabia de longe que significava dor de cabeça.

Na cozinha, após conseguir arrancar uma longa explicação do que estava acontecendo na sala, Mione começou a contar a conversa que tivera com Ron no percurso da pizzaria.

Gina riu.

Eu ainda vou ser madrinha desse casamento. – disse.

Pare de besteiras, Gina. – ela se pôs pensativa – Por que acha que seu irmão fez isso?

Isso o que?

Mudou comigo.

Ela deu de ombros.

Só há duas opções Mione, ou ele realmente estava cansado de perder as discussões para você ou queria chamar a sua atenção. Eu na verdade acho que foram pelos dois motivos.

Ela olhou para a porta que dava para a sala, como se quisesse ter certeza que nem ele nem Harry escutavam.

Você acha?

Gina fez que sim, sorridente.

Bom, isso realmente não importa mais agora...

Como assim?

Nada. Nada não.

Negativo mocinha... Você praticamente me obriga a contar TUDO sobre a minha vida, agora trate de abrir essa boca e falar o que está acontecendo.

É que... – ela parecia sem graça – O Vitor me escreveu.

O jogador de quadribol? – Gina lembrou-se do ciúme terrível que o irmão sentia do cara – E daí?

Ele disse que está vindo para a Inglaterra. Para ajudar o Harry e...

E...

... casar comigo.

Gina soltou um palavrão típico dos Weasley, bom, pelo mesmo dos irmãos Weasley porque se sua mãe a escutasse dizendo aquilo ela certamente estaria com a boca cheia de sabão agora.

Você vai casar com ele?

Eu não disse isso, Gina. Disse apenas que ele vem com essa intenção, mas nunca disse que o namoraria, que dirá que me casaria com ele...

Mas você NÃO vai casar com ele não é? Essa possibilidade não está se quer passando pela sua cabeça, está?

Houve um longo silencio, até que Harry entrou na cozinha perguntando o porque da demora.

Nada, estávamos apensas fofocando, não podemos?

Ele riu.

Vocês vão ter a madrugada toda pra conversarem sozinhas no quarto, Gina. Parem de nos excluir e venham comer, anda.

88888888888

Nunca haviam entrado em um camarote do teatro municipal de Londres antes. Era lindo.

Petúnia, que já estava se encantando desde a entrada soltou uma escamação maior do que a normal quando a esposa do chefe de Valter lhe disse que todos os móveis eram feitos de ouro.

É lindo, sra. Lindo, absolutamente lindo.

A outra sorriu simpaticamente.

É, lindo é realmente uma palavra que resume tudo por aqui.

Enquanto isso Valter se encantava com um gole da bebida que o chefe oferecia.

Charutos, Dursley? – perguntou o homem. Logicamente ele aceitou.

Nunca soube que a senhora e o seu marido freqüentassem lugares tão chiques.

Ah Petúnia, a muito que você não sabe sobre nós... – a mulher segurou-lhe a mão amigavelmente – Mas tenho certeza que esse encontro irá nos aproximar – Ah, o espetáculo já vai começar.

As luzes se apagaram e a cortina começou a abrir, junto com ela a orquestra iniciou a música que tinha um tom particularmente alto quando a personagem principal adentrou o palco.

_Estupore!_

Valter tomou um susto quando seu patrão apontou a varinha para o nada e outro maior ainda ao escutar algo caindo ao seu lado.

A mulher ao lado de Petúnia se agachou discretamente puxando o pano que cobriu o Auror que os acompanhava.

Pelo visto tinha alguém seguindo vocês. – disse.

Petúnia estava completamente gelada, não achava palavras para explicara aquela situação.

Nós, é... Nós...

Estavam sendo vigiados. – disse o chefe colocando a varinha sobre seu colo – Nós sabemos Dursley, nós sabemos.

Como assim? Sabem o que?

Que seu sobrinho mantém vocês presos e sob vigilância total. – disse a mulher voltando discretamente para o seu lugar – Estamos aqui para ajuda-los, não se preocupem.

Valter não podia acreditar, estava ali sentado com dois bruxos nojentos.

Ajudar? Vocês são iguais a ele! – chiou.

Potter está buscando dominar o mundo bruxo, senhor Dursley, não queremos isso.

Ele olhou desconfiado para os dois.

Viemos lhes ajudar a se livrar dele... Mas para isso vamos precisar da sua ajuda primeiro, senhor Dursley. – disse a mulher.

E o que exatamente teríamos que fazer?


	3. Saindo da Toca

**Capítulo III**

**Saindo da Toca**

"Toda grande caminhada começa com um simples passo."  
Buda

O dia amanheceu ensolarado, e, mais que isso. Na opinião de Gina havia algo de mágico naquela manhã. Talvez fosse pelo ocorrido na noite anterior, talvez pelo sonho agradável que tivera, ou simplesmente por se tratar do aniversário de Harry.

Mas ela acreditava que era a soma dos três motivos que a deixavam com aquele sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Levantou da cama relativamente cedo, Hermione ainda dormia no colchão ao seu lado, por isso tomou cuidado para não fazer barulho quando saiu do quarto.

Desceu as escadas sem se importar em encontrar os tios de Harry já acordados, ela só pensava em ser a primeira a poder lhe dar os parabéns. E teve sorte, Harry já estava na sala.

Ela o observou de longe, sem ser vista, achando graça do pijama que ainda vestia. Harry devia ter crescido desde as últimas compras de roupa que fizera, por que a calça e os braços estavam ligeiramente a mostra, o que acusava que o número que vestia era menor do que deveria ser.

Mas algo na expressão séria dele lhe chamou a atenção.

Acredita nesse relatório?

Não há o que duvidar, Harry. – era a voz ponderada de seu pai – Mas Moody achou muito estranho. Disse que nunca viu Savage dar um relatório tão certinho e detalhado. Na verdade eu acho um exagero do Moody, mas temos que concordar que ele conhece bem esse pessoal, a maioria dos Aurores que trabalham conosco é do tempo dele. – Gina não precisou esticar o pescoço para saber que Harry e Arthur conversavam através da lareira da sala – O que você acha?

Acho que Moody é o louco com mania de perseguição mais sensato do mundo... – disse o rapaz sério – Ele fala que poderia ter sido o que?

Feitiço de memória, talvez ou a maldição _Imperius_... Ele não duvida da lealdade de Savage, e olha que ele duvida da lealdade até da própria sombra.

Também pudera, se minha esposa tivesse sido torturada e morta por comensais, acho que seria difícil duvidar da minha vontade de matá-los.

Harry passara bom tempo de sua vida _"reclusa" _levantando a vida de cada um daqueles que se propunham a lutar do lado deles, não queria, nem imaginava a possibilidade de ser traído com foram seus pais. E embora soubesse que somente as informações que obtivera não seriam necessárias para se proteger desse perigo, se dedicou bastante a isso.

Ele levou as mãos a cintura, pensativo.

Vou tentar descobrir algo por aqui.

Não será bom alarmá-los...

É verdade... Mas fique tranqüilo, não vou fazer isso.

Certo, aguardo novo contato seu, ok?

Ok, sr. Weasley, obrigado por me avisar.

Não há de que, Harry. A propósito, estão todos bem?

Ah sim, estão. – ele sorriu – Estão dormindo...

Nossa, é cedo ainda não é? Desculpe, mas precisava falar com você antes dos seus tios levantarem.

Tudo bem.

Bom, vou indo então. Até mais e Feliz Aniversário, novamente.

Obrigado, sr. Weasley. Até.

A fogueira se apagou. Harry sentou pensativo no sofá e Gina permaneceu o admirando um certo tempo, até que ele virou o rosto em sua direção.

O que a senhorita está fazendo parada ai, posso saber? – perguntou, antes que Gina se desse conta que ele a vira.

Eu? Ah... Tava te observando, não pode? – e sorriu o seu melhor sorriso.

Sei... – ele disse, rindo também, mas era certo que não acreditara na desculpa dela. Esticou a mão para que Gina viesse se sentar ao seu lado - ...O que está fazendo fora da cama tão cedo, heim, mocinha?

Queria ser a primeira a te dar parabéns. – em seguida deu-lhe um demorado beijo.

Harry não se absteve, claro, mas ela logo percebeu que o rapaz não estava tão aberto como na noite anterior.

O que foi? – perguntou quando romperam o beijo.

Gina... Eu pensei muito essa madrugada e...

Ela levantou raivosa.

Olha Harry, se você vai me falar que prefere que eu fique longe por causa do perigo poupe suas salivas ok!

Ele tentou abrir a boca, mas não teve tempo. Gina não costumava deixar que os outros argumentassem com ela quando brava... Igualzinha a mãe.

Se não gosta de estar comigo: fale! Não fica pondo a culpa em Você-Sabe-Quem e companhia.

O rapaz não gostou nada da insinuação.

Pare de falar besteiras. Eu só to tentando te proteger.

Você não está me protegendo, sr. Harry Potter, só está terminando comigo. Não pense que eu não entendi, ok.

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

A é senhorita sabe tudo e o que você entendeu?

Que você não quer nada comigo. – mais uma vez ele abriu a boca pra retrucar, mas Gina foi mais rápida – Tudo bem, serio, você não precisa ser meu namorado se não quiser só por que sou a irmã do seu melhor amigo. Não precisa mesmo... Mas eu preferia que me dissesse a verdade, só isso.

Gina... – ele ia negar o que ela afirmava desde o começo da conversa, mas as palavras lhe faltavam, nada parecia suficientemente bom para faze-la entender.

Houve alguns segundos de silencio, até que ela, mais calma, voltou a se pronunciar.

Serio, Harry. Ta tudo bem. Melhor deixarmos tudo como está mesmo.

Ela se virou e subiu a escada sem muita presa, mas Harry não teve vontade de para-la, não sabia o que ia dizer e, no fundo, aquilo vinha de encontro com a decisão que tomara a noite. Mesmo que ele não gostasse da idéia de que a garota achasse que o que ele sentia por ela não era real, aquilo a afastaria dele.

Respirou fundo e lançou um ultimo olhar na direção em que Gina se fora. Para sua surpresa encontrou os olhos castanhos do amigo a encara-lo.

Feliz aniversário. – disse Ron, depois olhou displicentemente na direção em que a irmã seguira, para só então voltar os olhos para Harry novamente e completou – O que houve?

Ele deu de ombros, depois deixou o corpo cair no sofá novamente.

Ainda tentando terminar com ela?

É... Mas a Gina não entende...

Que está tentando protege-la? – Ron deu de ombros – Quem entenderia isso, também... Independente do perigo, quando a gente gosta quer estar do lado, não é?

Harry olhou Ron por cima de seus óculos redondos, o amigo lhe pareceu tão maduro de repente.

O ruivo percebeu o olhar questionador e não ficou nada a vontade com ele. Enfiou as mãos no bolso desconfortável, esperando que o amigo continuasse a conversa.

O que a Gina não entende... E você pelo visto também não Ron, é que eu tenho... – a palavra parecia difícil demais de ser pronunciada, por isso demorou a completar a frase - ...medo.

Medo, Harry? Você? – de repente o ruivo pareceu ganhar vida novamente, tirou as mãos do bolso, deu alguns passos e se sentou do lado direito do amigo enquanto falava – Essa é muito boa, você é o cara que enfrentou os Comensais da Morte quando eles invadiram Hogwarts; invadiu o Ministério da Magia para salvar o Sirius – ele ia enumerando os fatos à medida que contava nos dedos longos de suas mãos – O cara que viu Voldermot voltar a vida, E DUELOU com ele. Você consegue produzir um patrono desde os 13 anos; já enfrentou e matou um Basilisco; humm, vou pular a parte do Aragoge se não se importa, isso não me traz boas recordações... Onde parei, ah sim, o cara que sobreviveu e finalmente o mais novo apanhador da história de Hogwars... E você me diz que tem medo? Isso é piada, né?

Harry riu. Não havia como ter outra reação diante da cara que Ron fazia.

É cara... Eu tenho medo... – então o sorriso se desfez, suspirou e encostou a cabeça nas costas do sofá – Tenho medo por que sei que não fiz nada disso sozinho e Voldemort também sabe. – demorou um pouco para continuar – Ele sabe que se me tirar vocês eu caio Ron... E esse é o meu maior medo.

Se ele te tirar a gente outras pessoas estarão ao seu lado, Harry. – era a voz sensata de Hermione que acabara de entrar na sala – Você sempre terá em quem se apoiar por que está fazendo a coisa certa. - Ron concordou com a garota que agora sentava do lado oposto ao dele, junto a Harry. Ela pegou a mão do amigo entre as suas e finalizou - E isso Voldemort nunca vai poder tirar de você.

Harry concordou em silencio.

Acho que... Você está certa.

Eu sempre estou certa, Harry. – disse pomposa – Agora sobe e vai trocar essa roupa que você está ridículo nesse pijama.

88888888888

Desde que seu pai e tio foram resgatados das mãos do Ministério, logo após a morte de Dumbledore, todos aqueles que lhe restavam para chamar de família habitava o mesmo local.

Às vezes os estúpidos Aurores tentavam surpreende-los, sem sucesso, é claro, já que os quatro fugitivos, se refugiavam no subsolo da casa deixando Narcisa sozinha para recepcionar os invasores.

Os porões daquele lugar eram locais de difícil acesso (para não dizer nulo), tamanha a quantidade de feitiços de reclusão que haviam sido colocados e recolocados ali, através dos séculos.

Somente um Malfoy, de sangue, era capaz de localizar a entrada com precisão.

Sendo assim, a Mansão Malfoy era o seu refugio... Ou deveria ser, se houvesse algum resquício de paz naquele lugar.

Naquele começo de tarde, sua tia Bellatrix chegou a sala com cara de poucos amigos. Mesmo assim o cunhado não poupou saliva. Ele adorava irrita-la. E Merlin sabia o quanto ela o detestava por isso.

Está atrasada para o almoço.

Pois para mim vocês que estão adiantados. – disse, enquanto sentava-se e cobria o colo com o fino guardanapo de tecido – Ao que parece nossos relógios não estão em sincronia.

Ah, deve ser por isso que você anda se atrasando para todas as refeições, não é?

Draco nem se deu ao trabalho de soltar um suspiro cansado, aquelas implicâncias infantis entre seu pai e sua tia não valiam nem o esforço físico que o suspiro requeria. Era algo tão idiota às vezes, mas imprescindível quando os dois habitavam o mesmo ambiente, mesmo que por alguns minutos.

Lucio, deixa a Bella em paz. – murmurou Narcisa, sentada ao lado direito dele na mesa – Nem Rodolpuhs desceu para o almoço ainda.

Ele não virá. – respondeu a morena, ríspida. Não haveria maiores explicações.

Mas Lucio não costumava entender esses avisos, ou melhor, fingia não entende-los.

E por que ele não vem? A mamãe colocou ele de castigo, foi?

Não é da sua conta Lucio.

E não era mesmo. Rodolfus estava resolvendo pontos importantíssimos para que a missão que lhes fora destinada pudesse transcorrer como planejado.

Bellatrix sabia que a mesma não havia sido informada ao outros Comensais e se o Lorde das Trevas assim decidira, não seria ela que o contrariaria.

Até por que deixar Lucio na curiosidade era muito prazeroso.

Ela esticou o braço para pegar o copo da bebida que haviam acabado de servir-lhe. A marca lhe ardeu como a muito não fazia, mas a mulher não deixou aquilo transparecer.

Bebeu um pequeno gole, devolveu o copo a mesa, pediu licença e se retirou antes que o cunhado pudesse perguntar algo.

Seguiu para seus aposentos e só então desaparatou.

Sabia bem que aquele chamado era dirigido só a ela. Não tinha como explicar com palavras, mas a forma como a marca negra ardia quando a convocação era particular era diferente daquela quando todos deveriam se apresentar.

Dessa forma aparatou na sala em que seu mestre habitava agora, a antiga mansão da família Gaunt, descendentes diretos de Salazar Slytherin.

Pedro Pettigrew a aguardava, parecia um elfo doméstico tamanha era a sua falta de utilidade.

Não conversavam. Ele sempre tivera receio de se dirigir a ela dado a forma como Bellatrix lhe encarava nas pouquíssimas vezes que tentara.

O motivo era simples, ela tinha repulsa por ele. Sentia um asco enorme só de olhar para aquele monte de bosta, incapaz de lutar, não apenas pela total incompetência para tal, mas principalmente pelo medo que tinha de ser sucumbido pelo adversário.

Odiava pessoas assim... incapazes.

Rabicho esticou a mão, indicando a ela a entrada da biblioteca.

Eles haviam feito um bom trabalho para tornar aquele lugar novamente habitável, após resgatar os pertences de Voldemort pelo mundo.

Sem mais delongas Bellatrix seguiu para o cômodo sozinha, a conversa com ela era SEMPRE particular.

Bella... – disse a voz forte vinda de uma poltrona.

Você me chamou, milorde?

Você sabe que sim. Sente-se.

Ela o fez.

A poltrona indicada para o seu assento se posicionava ao lado da de Voldemort. Tinha as costas um pouco mais baixa também. Mas a maciês e o fino tecido demonstravam a procedência.

Voldemort parecia feliz, e isso a acalmou um pouco seu espírito. Seu lorde trazia um sorriso fino nos lábios enquanto a mão levada uma fina xícara de chá a boca.

É hoje minha cara. – ela assentiu com a cabeça – Sabe, eu não estava muito certo de que o jovem Malfoy pudesse cumprir essa tarefa... Não esperava grandes coisas dessa missão. Mas quando soube que você tomou para si a função de treiná-lo, admito que criei expectativas sobre tudo isso.

O garoto tem potencial para servi-lo, milorde. Só não teve um bom professor.

Está insinuando que Lucio não é um bom serviçal meu, minha cara? – disse sorrindo. Ele costumava achar engraçado a disputa de poder entre os dois.

Não, milorde. Apenas que não é um bom professor. Draco sabia muito pouco sobre o que realmente deveria saber... Quando comecei a treiná-lo ele nunca havia se quer proferido uma maldição imperdoável, senhor... – disse em um tom de absurdo – Não me admira que tivesse hesitado em usá-la no velho. Provavelmente teve medo de errar.

Ele teve medo de muitas coisas que não deveria ter tido, Bella. Seu sobrinho ainda é instável por culpa desse medo que tem de morrer. – ela se mexeu no sofá, desconfortável, aquilo não era um bom comentário – A única coisa que me fez mante-lo vivo foi um outro sentimento que identifiquei... Algo bem mais forte que o medo.

Ela o olhou com curiosidade.

Ódio minha cara! – completou Voldemort – Ele tem ódio mortal de Harry Potter. E esse ódio pode me ser muito útil, por isso poupei-lhe a vida. – ela assentiu novamente, ainda em silencio – Espero que você tenha reforçado esse ódio em suas aulas.

Não era necessário reforçá-lo, senhor. Odiar o Potter, Draco já sabia... Eu precisava lhe ensinar como fazer para destruí-lo.

Voldemort riu. Bella era uma das poucas pessoas que escutavam aquela risada com certa freqüência. Além dela somente Severo Snape dispunha de tamanha proximidade.

Você provavelmente está certa, Bella. Mas não lhe chamei aqui para discutirmos o isso. O que quero saber é se você vai se responsabilizar pelo desempenho do seu sobrinho?

Ela franziu o cenho.

E por que eu deveria, milorde? Já fiz muito perdendo meu tempo o ensinando, e só o fiz porque um bom desempenho dele trará bons resultados a sua causa... Agora, se nem com o meu treinamento ele for capaz de cumprir sua missão, quem deve arcar com as conseqüências disso é ele mesmo.

Mais uma vez Voldemort riu.

Essa é a minha Bella... Prática. – tomou mais um gole de seu chá – Acredita mesmo que o rapaz vá conseguir se infiltrar?

Ela acenou positivamente.

O Potter tem sentimentos, milorde. Esse é o ponto fraco no qual Draco deve acertar. Deixei isso bem claro para ele.

O lorde soltou um breve suspiro.

Muito bem... diga-lhe que terá 48 horas para realizar a primeira parte da missão com sucesso... Não vou adiar meus planos para dar-lhe mais tempo, entendeu... E acrescente que não adiantará me pedir perdão novamente. – ela assentiu em silencio – Agora pode ir.

Bella se levantou, curvou o corpo numa reverencia masculina e saiu.

48 horas era muito pouco tempo, mas ainda sim era melhor do que nada.

88888888888

Feliz Aniversário meu querido!

Era mais do que estranho ver Petúnia correndo para abraçar o menino, chegava a ser surreal. Uma cena tirada de algum quadro de um pintor surrealista, talvez.

Simplesmente não era normal.

Mais fora do comum ainda era o sorriso alegre que o sr. Durley tinha enquanto balançava quatro tickets na mão esquerda.

Anda, pegue! – disse quando finalmente a tia o largou – É pra você.

Ele o fez desconfiado, pegou os cartões e os examinou.

Não entendeu.

Voltou a encarar os tios.

Entradas... Para um jogo de futebol?

Não, não, não. – disse Durley balançando o dedo de um lado para o outro – Não é um jogo de futebol qualquer, isso ai são entradas para a final da copa dos campeões Harry... – o rapaz teve uma péssima sensação ao escutar seu primeiro nome na boca de Valter – Liverpool x Real Madri.

Harry continuou olhando para os convites com certa desconfiança.

O que foi? Não gostou? – perguntou Valter.

Ah, gostei, gostei sim. Obrigado.

Então você vai, não vai? – perguntou Petúnia empolgada.

Não creio que será possível...

Eu te disse que ele faria isso, não disse Petúnia? – gritou tio Valter enquanto os olhos da mulher pareciam se encher de lágrimas – Eu falei que não tentaria agradá-lo, que ele ia adorar nos fazer essa desfeita.

Não estou fazendo desfeita nenhuma. – respondeu o rapaz bravo – Eu gostei do presente e ficou muito feliz de que, finalmente, tenham lembrado do meu aniversário – alfinetou – Só que não vou poder ir.

Não vai poder ir... – resmungou Valter novamente – Você sabe quanto custou esses quatro convitinhos garoto? Uma fortuna!

Ele não estava se importando muito com a reclamação do tio, mas começou a ficar difícil quando Petúnia desabou a chorar.

Eu me empenho tanto... Tanto para te agradar. Foi tão difícil arrumar essas entradas e eu tinha certeza que você ia adorá-las. – e chorava – Só queria que entendesse que gostamos de você mesmo que seja um... Um... – engoliu a palavra e continuou a chorar – Sua mãe gostava tanto do Liverpool, achei que ia adorar também...

Como?

Ela levantou os olhos molhados pelas lágrimas.

Achei que ia gostar.

Já disse que gostei, tia... Mas o que você disse sobre... Sobre a minha mãe?

88888888888

Estádio Wembley, Londres, Inglaterra.

Isso não é prudente...

Você já falou essa mesma frase dez vezes, Hermione... Desde que chegamos ao estádio, e isso tem exatamente... – o ruivo olhou o pulso, como se lá houvesse algum relógio – Cinco minutos... Nós já sabemos que isso não é prudente...

Então por que estamos fazendo isso?

Caramba, é aniversario dele, Mione... Custa? Além disso é exatamente por não ser seguro que viemos junto, lembra.

Granger assentiu em silencio. Ron não estava exatamente certo, mas uma vez que o amigo decidira ir ao jogo, mesmo que desacompanhado, não haviam lhes restado outra opção se não acatar-lhe a decisão.

A idéia de fazer algo que a mãe gostava foi um pouco mais forte que a noção de perigo de Harry. Era impressionante como a lembrança dos pais lhe causavam aquela reação, a curiosidade de saber como eles agiam ou se sentiam era algo muito influente nos passos dele.

Mesmo com o acesso de raiva do atual organizador de suas ações, Mondy, a Ordem de Fênix teve que preparar um esquema de segurança para o evento. Nada grandioso, uma vez que Harry se recusou a sair com escolta. E, embora fosse fácil para ele identificar os bruxos infiltrados para assegurar sua proteção e um canto ou outro, tentou fingir desatenção para poder aproveitar o momento sem se lembrar de quem era.

Será que podemos comprar algo para comer antes da partida? – perguntou a ruiva que se mantinha calada até aquele momento, já virando na direção de uma das lanchonetes do estádio.

Qual não foi sua surpresa a se deparar com os longos cabelos platinados da amiga Lovegood, a cruzar a multidão de fãns.

Luna! O que você está fazendo aqui?

A surpresa era mutua, mas a outra não pareceu transmitir na mesma intensidade.

Oi Gina... Oi gente. Eu, bom... Papai está cobrindo o evento. Ele está fazendo uma série de matérias sobre costumes trouxas e me trouxe junto dessa vez

Ei! Papai está acompanhando esse especial. - interferiu o mais alto deles, sob o aceno em concordância da irmã – Está adorando... Disse que está muito bem escrito.

Ela abriu um sorriso animado.

Que bom, por que o meu pai anda se esforçando muito nisso... Tanto que está aqui hoje. Ele detesta multidão. Mas parece que futebol é um esporte muito famoso entre os trouxas...

Praticamente o mesmo tanto que o Quadribol para nós. – disse Harry, e, pela primeira vez ela o encarou. Era como se não o tivesse visto até então.

Você não deveria estar num lugar desses, deveria?

Abriu a boca para responder, mas nenhuma palavra parecia boa o suficiente. Afinal, ele realmente não deveria estar ali... E isso até Luna conseguia compreender.

Estamos comemorando o aniversário dele. – respondeu Hermione, saindo em sua defesa.

A loira soltou um quase inaudível "ah" ainda encarando Potter com certo desagrado no olhar. Não era comum vê-la com essa expressão, talvez por isso o rosto fino e os olhos de um azul quase irreal, tenham lhe prendido por tanto tempo a atenção.

Por que não me disse que vinha? – a voz de Gina, se dirigindo a amiga, lhe tirou do transe – Podia ter vindo com a gente. Onde você vai sentar?

Ela puxou o bilhete do bolso da alça jeans que usava. Harry sorriu ao perceber que ela havia colocado a calça ao contrário... Não era de se admirar já que a maioria das roupas bruxas traziam os bolsos internos. Ela provavelmente havia concluído que aquela veste também seria daquela forma.

Arquibancada.

Ótimo! Nós também. Pode sentar com a gente, o que acha?

O rapaz não pode deixar de perceber que a ruiva parecia animada demais com a possibilidade de ter alguém para conversar e esquecer sua presença sem precisar ser rude com ele.

Eu vou adorar sentar com vocês... – e, de repente, para curiosidade de todos, ela virou a cabeça para trás, e começou a procurar ágüem na multidão – Mas eu não vim sozinha, Gina.

O seu pai não conta. Ele não vai poder te dar a menor atenção enquanto estiver cobrindo o evento.

É que... Bom... Não estou falando do meu pai...

Não? – ruiva estava surpresa demais para perceber a aproximação da companhia de Luna – Com quem você veio então?

Comigo, Weasley.

"Não, não, não..." dizia a voz em sua consciência, enquanto ela se virava, para confirmar o que seus ouvidos já haviam detectado _"A Luna não pode ter trazido ele.."_

Smith... – sussurrou – O-que–diabos–você–está–fazendo–aqui?

O mesmo que você, Weasley. Provavelmente... – se deu conta da presença de Harry, Ron e Mione - Oh! Não, não, desculpa... Eu não vim aqui namorar sabe... Já você, pelo visto...

Não era necessário conhecer muito a garota para perceber que ela ficara irritada com o comentário.

Eu bom que reataram o namoro, Potter. Ela fica muito agressiva quando está na seca.

Harry levantou uma das sobrancelhas, levou as duas mãos aos bolsos, para que elas não voassem na cara do engraçadinho, e disse secamente:

Vou comprar algo para comermos. – virou as costas e desapareceu no meio da multidão.

Eu vou com ele... – disse Mione o seguindo.

Nos vemos depois, Gina.

Ela lançou o seu pior olhar para o irmão, mas Ron não se importou. Se amiga dela a havia colocado naquela situação de ter que aturar o mala do Smith isso não era problema dele.

88888888888

**Respondendo as Reviews**

Gente, muito obrigada pela força, eu tva muito ocupada mas pretendo voltar com tudo pra escrever a X9 ok! Obrigado especialmente a Drika e a Lii, minhas fãs que me acompanham a tantas fics, o comentário de vcs sempre me entusiasma a continuar... Valeu mesmo!

Agora, respondendo as perguntas...

**Musa-Sama** – risos... eles são idiotas, fazer o que... E tb não achop que o Tio Valter esteja preocupado de quem seja a culpa na verdade... Tirando o harry do pé dele ta bom demais.

**Lii Black.** – É lii!!!! Pra quem já leu minhas SB isso fica bem fácil de notar ne.. sorrisinho cumplice da Bella sempre foi com o Sirius.

**Adriana Black** – desculpa a demora!!!!!! Tava trabalhando muito... sorry

O Draco e o harry não são iguais!!! Discordo efusivamente de vc... o DRACO É MUITO MELHOR que aquele 4 olhos chato! Hahahahahahahah Mas fique calma, to trabalhando na atualização de Apostando Alto agora ta... bjs

E é lógico que isso tb é uma SB!

**Morgana Manson** – eu amo o Ron e a Mione, embora ache difícil escrever sobre os dois sem deixá-los chatos...

E pode deixar que o Krum não tem a menor chance!!!!!!!

**Zero 3X** – bom ouvir isso!!!!!!!


	4. Leão ou Gazela?

**Capítulo IV**

**Leão ou Gazela?**

_"Toda manhã, na África, um Leão acorda. Ele sabe que deverá correr mais rápido do que a Gazela ou morrerá de fome. Quando o sol surge no horizonte, não importa se você é Leão ou Gazela, é melhor você começar a correr"._

_Ditado popular italiano_

Vestiu o capuz pontudo para cobrir-lhe os cabelos platinados. Num suspiro cansado dirigiu-se a sala onde seus pais e tios o aguardavam.

A mulher loira tentava segurar o choro, mas não estava tendo sucesso.

Seu braço começou a arder. Estavam sendo chamados.

Os quatro aparataram no cemitério o qual Draco já conhecia há algum tempo. Desde que fora incluído no temido grupo de Comensais da Morte, todas as reuniões nas quais participara, junto a Voldemort se deram ali.

No começo o rapaz pensara se tratar de um gosto macabro do seu senhor. Depois, em novos encontros, percebeu que uma das lápides continha um nome bastante atrativo e, quando ainda estava no colégio, se empenhou em descobrir algo sobre isso.

Descobriu por exemplo que aquele que jazia enterrado no tal cemitério era o pai e, quem agora estava lhe dando ordens, o filho. Mas, logicamente, ele nunca teria a audácia de chamar Voldemort de Tom Riddler Junior.

Essa pesquisa lhe rendeu outras informações sobre a época de colégio do Lorde, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

Olhou a sua volta. O grupo havia aumentado consideravelmente. Ele pode reconhecer alguns de seus colegas de classe, mesmo por sobre a máscara que usavam para se proteger um dos outros. Era fácil reconhecer Crabble e Goyle filhos, por exemplo.

No centro, Voldemort estava radiante, se é que se pode usar tal palavra para descrever um ser tão repulsivo. Draco se perguntava se a alegria era devido a possibilidade de capturar Harry Potter, ou o simples fato de vê-lo morrendo por coisa alguma.

Quando o mestre lhe dirigiu a palavra tratou de se desfazer dos pensamentos indevidos, como a tia lhe ensinara.

-Está pronto jovem Malfoy? – perguntou ele, após um longo discurso.

Draco se limitou a um aceno de cabeça.

Voldemort riu.

Os demais acompanharam a gargalhada, incluindo seu pai e tio. Mas o maestro sucumbiu o som de repente, lançando um olhar tenebroso para o jovem.

-Então se prepare para correr como um louco! – gritou – Vá!

_"Não precisa pedir duas vezes."_ Pensou Draco ao desaparatar dali.

Apareceu numa rua trouxa e se pois a correr, sem se importar com o grande movimento de pessoas. Sabia muito bem que não podia deixar que aqueles que aparatavam atrás dele o pegassem, ou estaria morto antes mesmo de começar.

88888888888

Logicamente Gina, que não pretendia aturar Smith sozinha, encontro o irmão e os amigos logo depois que o trio sentara nas arquibancadas e se juntou a eles, com Luna e Zacarias a tira colo.

O Lufa-lufa sentara na estrema esquerda. Ao lado dele, Gina, que fizera questão de deixar Luna sentar-se ao lado de Harry, em seguida Hermione e por fim Ron, que ficou particularmente feliz com a posição das cadeiras.

Foi uma partida divertida apesar da presença de Smith, que vez ou outra fazia questão de discordar de algum comentário técnico sobre a partida que Harry, Gina ou Ron faziam. Mas nenhum dos três lhe dava muita atenção. Apenas Luna se esforçava para sorriu a ele, vez ou outra, embora não pudesse apóia-lo nos comentários já que não entendia nada de futebol.

-O Liverpool é o que está de vermelho, Luna. – explicava Potter, com paciência – O de branco é o Real Madri, da Espanha. A intenção do jogo é colocar a bola no gol do time adversário...

-Como no quadribol?

-Sim... Mas aqui há apenas um gol, e não três aros como no quadribol.

-Eu não vejo os balaços, nem os apanhadores procurando o pomo.

-É porque aqui só há uma bola. Não existe balaços tentando atrapalhá-los, nem um pomo para sem capturado. O jogo tem horário certo para terminar.

Ela soltou um _hummm_ de quem estava entendendo o que ele dizia, mas Harry duvidava disso.

-Parece bem mais fácil.

Ele riu.

-Pra quem não sabe voar em vassouras, com certeza. Mas aqui eles não podem pegar a bola com as mãos.

-Hei! Mas aquele ali pegou!

-Aquele é o goleiro. Ele pode...

-Por que?

-Bom... – ele deu de ombros - É a regra do jogo... Só o goleiro pode pegar a bola com as mãos...

-Me parece protecionismo. – resmungou a loira, sobre um olhar divertido do moreno.

O jogo correu tranqüilamente e, quando acabou e eles se puseram a retirar-se do estádio juntamente com a multidão de ingleses, animados com a vitória de 3x2 do time local.

Não demorou muito para o grupo chegar a porta principal do estádio e avistar a confusão que parecia ocorrer logo a frente.

-Caramba! O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Ron meio atordoado com os gritos e o corre-corre dos trouxas.

-Droga! – Harry, que já havia percebido que aquilo se tratava de um ataque comensal, puxou a varinha ao mesmo tempo em que pulava um dos alambrados – Estava bom demais pra ser verdade!

-Harry! – gritou Hermione, mas já era tarde. O rapaz já estava no meio da confusão, atirando feitiços para tirar os trouxas do caminho dos comensais que avançavam contra a multidão. – Dêem o alerta! Rápido! – gritou para alguns bruxos que já havia identificado desde a entrada do evento.

Os comensais derrubavam postes, os alambrados. Tiravam carros de seus caminhos os jogando longe, sobre os trouxas. Estava ficando difícil para o pequeno grupo evitar danos irreparáveis sozinhos.

Felizmente os Aurores começaram a aparatar em todo o perímetro.

E, quando a ajuda chegou e eles conseguiram ter um pouco mais de visualização da coisa, logo Harry se deu conta de que não estavam atrás dele. Os comensais corriam no encalço de alguém, sim, mas não do lendário Potter.

O rapaz olhou em volta, tentando entender melhor o que acontecia. Foi quando viu um vulto encapuzado se embrenhando em meio à multidão apavorada que ainda saia do estádio.

-Lá!- gritou, ao mesmo tempo que seguiu naquela direção.

Ron e Mione pensaram em ir atrás, mas foram retardados por um carro que caiu próximo a eles.

Gina, que estava do outro lado, junto a Luna e Zacarias, foi quem primeiro conseguiu segui-lo. Smith levou alguns segundos para acompanhá-la e, por fim, Lovegood.

Enquanto isso, Harry tinha dificuldades em alcançar o fugitivo. Não queria machucar as pessoas que, em pânico, tentavam sair do estádio, coisa que, era visível, não preocupava o outro.

Logo estava dentro do estádio, novamente, tomando rumos diferentes daqueles que tomara horas antes. O tumulto foi diminuindo e logo não havia mais ninguém nas proximidades. Os corredores estavam escuros.

Harry prosseguiu com cuidado, tentando não fazer barulho. Mas a falta de luz atrapalhava.

Ele acendeu a ponta da varinha e quase que instantaneamente pode ver um vulto cruzar o corredor mais adianta.

Outro vulto.

-Traidor desgraçado! – ouviu alguém gritar.

-Não adianta se esconder, você sabe! – uma voz feminina.

Eram dois os comensais que estavam atrás do tal fugitivo. Decidiu apagar a varinha e seguir com cautela.

Quando virou o último corredor percebeu que ele dava acesso ao campo onde, a pouco assistira o time local ganhar do visitante.

Saiu correndo ao ver o clarão e ouvir um grito de dor que o fez subir aos pulos os degraus.

Chegou a superfície a tempo de ver um dos comensais rindo enquanto o outro já apontava a varinha novamente para o vulto caído no chão.

Sem pensar direito Harry acertou o agressor pelas costas, chamando a atenção do outro para si.

-Baby Potter... Você por aqui. – disse a mulher jogando o capuz para trás e revelando os longos cabelos negros – A quanto tempo...

Ele estreitou o olhar tentando manter o foco na pessoa caída mais adiante, queria matar a mulher, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de fazer qualquer besteira no momento. Alguém dependia dele.

-Será que hoje poderemos duelar sem que você fuja?

Bellatrix riu.

-Acho que não bebê. A missão hoje é outra – ela fez um sinal com a cabeça para o fugitivo – Você ficou para segundo plano.

-Se tentar acertá-lo eu te mato antes.

-Jura? – ela olhou de um lado para o outro, divertida – Quer saber, acho que ter sido salvo por você vai ser um castigo muito melhor que a morte.

-Harry! – era a voz de Gina vindo do corredor de acesso.

Por um segundo Harry desviou o olhar de Bellatrix, o suficiente para ela desaparatar.

A garota chegou ao campo a tempo de ver Potter praguejando contra a mulher.

-O que houve?

-A vaca fugiu! – disse, ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava do corpo do outro perseguidor, que continuava caído ao lado do ponto onde Bellatrix estava a pouco. Deu-lhe um leve cutuque com a ponta do pé e percebeu que não havia mais ninguém sob o pano – Covarde! – xingou novamente – Fugiu também...

-Por Merlin, Harry! Vem ver isso!

Ele se virou para encontrar a ruiva debruçada sobre o corpo do fugitivo. Nesse mesmo instante Zacarias e Luna acendiam pela escada.

Potter se aproximou, sem poder acreditar no que via.

-Quem era o cara que eles estavam perseguindo? – perguntou Smith sem ainda poder identificar a pessoa pela distância.

-Malfoy... – disse Gina com a voz embargada – Draco Malfoy.

88888888888

**Respondendo as Reviews**

Ola gente!!!!!!!!!!

Nem acredito que já estou conseguindo postar esse cap... gostaram? Espero que sim!!!! Finalmente vai começar a AÇÃO!!! Hahahhahahahahahahha

Mas agra vou responder as reviews que é a melhor parte de fazer fanfic!!!!!

**Laura Bottin Piovesan -** Adorei a fic! Eu comecei a ler agora e achei muito legal. Eu estou esperando os proximos capitulos. Quando o Sirius aparece? Pq pelo o que eu já li das tuas fic ele vai aparecer. Bjus

_Próximo capitulo on!!!! Espero que tenha gostado e que continue acompanhando! bjs_

**Lara -** Adorei a sua fic,ela tah diferente,tem alguma coisa q me chamou a atenção, não demora muito para atualizar.  
Beijos Mágicos.

_Vou tentar não demorar... meu trabalho atrapalha mas vou tentar hahahahhaha Que bom que te chamou atenção, espero mais reviews! bjs_

**Ella Evans**** -** adorei essa fic! quero ver logo cenas d/g hein?! ta realmente bem feita bjus!

_Eu tb quero cenas DG!!!!!! Só estou escrevendo essa budega pq quero cenas DG!!!! Hahahhha ficque clma, pelos meus cálculos eles já teram uma conversinha no próximo cap... mas nada de romance... ainda hahhahahahahahhah_


	5. Primeiros contatos

Não deveria postar esse capítulo tão rápido, por que vcs foram pouco amáveis comigo e só deixaram dois comentários, mas eu não resisto.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**Primeiros contatos**

_"Ter um inimigo comum não é bom fundamento para uma amizade verdadeira."_

_Richard Stengel_

-Não pode ser... – murmurou o moreno antes de sentir um esbarrão.

Luna havia trombado abruptamente com ele quando avistou ser verdade o que a amiga dissera.

Ali, em frente a eles, desmaiado após uma perseguição implacável dos Comensais estava ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

-Mas... Mas por que estão atrás dele? – perguntou a loira confusa.

-Ele deve ter feito algo que desagradou Você-sabe-Quem... – disse Smith – Algo que desagradou e muito.

Ron e Mione finalmente apareceram no capo, tomando um susto ao reconhecer Malfoy caído no chão, como os demais.

-O que diabos essa doninha está fazendo aqui? – resmungou o ruivo.

A irmão, que já havia se recuperado do susto, começou a verificar os pontos onde o rapaz sangrava.

-Ele está muito machucado – concluiu – Temos que levá-lo ao St. Mungus urgente.

Harry tinha vontade de largá-lo ali mesmo, ou coisa pior.

-Por mim deveríamos entregá-lo aos comensais de uma vez. – Gina olhou-o com reprovação – Pelo menos eles param com esse ataque!

-Já pararam. – disse Hermione – A alguns minutos atrás. Achamos que eles tinham pego você...

Potter olhou desconfiado para o corpo estático no chão.

-Não... Não me pegaram. Só nos deixaram um presente... De Grego.

88888888888

-Tá na cara que foi armação...

-Eu concordo com o garoto.

-Certo Moody, certo. Ma por que Voldemort o mandaria para nós?

-Para nos espionar, Remo. Como diria a Mione:_"é obvio."_

-O Malfoy? Não Harry, não. Ele sabe que nunca confiariam nele... Para que tentar?

-Como saberiam que vocês haviam ido ao jogo? – perguntou Arthur – Uma ação desse porte requer planejamento...

-Certamente, Weasley. – era a voz forte de Scrimgeou, o atual Ministro da Magia, que se aproximava do grupo de homens parado em um dos corredores do hospital – Mas pelo visto não foi bem planejado, afinal, o garoto-que-sobreviveu continua vivo.

Harry não gostou do cinismo da voz do homem, mas não respondeu, embora palavras para ser grosseiro não faltassem no momento.

-Não queriam a mim... Queriam o Malfoy. Pelo menos foi o que aquela vaca disse.

-Vaca? – perguntou o Ministro curioso.

-A sra. Lestrange. – traduziu Lupin.

-Entendo. Bom, vou precisar do seu depoimento sr. Potter.

-Quando quiser, senhor.

-Conversou com o menino, já, senhor?

-Ah, sim Weasley, já conversei. Ele fala com dificuldade ainda. Sente dores o peito pelo que entendi. Mas me esclareceu muito pouco ainda.

"_Obvio"_ pensou Harry, mas uma vez lembrando da amiga.

-Ele está disposto a cooperar?

-Depois de ter sido perseguido por praticamente toda a tropa de Comensais da Morte, eu também estaria, Lupin... – disse Moody - O que será que ele fez?

-Estou mais interessado em saber porque a mãe dele se recusa a vir visitá-lo... – ponderou o Ministro.

-Ora vamos, Rufus! Simples, ele traiu Voldemort e ela não quer saber mais dele... – alfinetou o ex-auror – Ou você ainda acha que aquela loira é um anjo?

-Não vou discutir isso com você, Moody, não vou mesmo. Só vim até aqui por que o menino me pediu para falar com você, Potter.

-Comigo?

-É... Com você. E eu preciso de informações sobre o ocorrido. O Profeta Diário quer culpados pela falta de segurança no evento e eu pretendo resolver essa questão muito rápido. Por isso, quando sair daqui, quero você no Ministério para prestar esclarecimentos.

Ele nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de se despedir dos demais. Apenas virou-lhes as costas e se retirou.

Então, todos voltaram suas atenções para Harry novamente.

-O que foi? – perguntou.

-Não vai lá ver o moleque? – falou Moody – Ele quer falar com você!

-Ah, é verdade... – disse, seguindo para o quarto, pensando o que Malfoy poderia querer com ele.

Chegou à porta que estava sendo vigiada por dois Aurores, os cumprimentou com a cabeça e entrou.

Encontrou o antigo adversário de escola tentando se ajeitar na cama, com o rosto contorcido pela dor.

-Me disseram que queria falar comigo?

-É Potter... – ele quase cuspiu seu nome, como de costume – Eu quero. – Harry parou próximo a porta cruzando os braços a espera das palavras do loiro – O sr. Scrimgeou estava me oferecendo proteção caso eu falasse o que aconteceu... – comentou Malfoy.

-Depois do que eu vi hoje, não acho que ele vá poder te proteger muito. Eles pareciam querer seu sangue.

-E queriam. – suspirou sentindo uma nova onda de dor lhe incomodar o peito – Você está certo, não há como o Ministério me proteger deles. Na verdade, só há uma chance de eu sair vivo de tudo isso.

-Imagino que você vá me dizer qual é, Malfoy. Como se eu me importasse.

-Você se importa... Não seria esse heroizinho de conto de fadas se não se importasse.

-Pois você pode se surpreender comigo.

-E você comigo, Potter. – ele apontou a cadeira próxima a sua cama, muito a contra gosto Harry sentou-se, só então ele continuou – Isso tudo aconteceu por que eu tenho uma nova missão para cumprir, Potter... – se calou por um novo segundo, escolhendo as melhores palavras – Eles precisam que você confie em mim...

-Por que? – perguntou Harry, certo de que não ouviria a verdade.

-O lorde quer que eu seja seu informante, junto a você.

O moreno soltou uma gargalhada.

-Nem em sonhos! Conta outra, Malfoy! Você nunca conseguiria isso.

-Eu sei. Por isso estou fadado ao extermínio. Já não completei minha primeira missão.

-Você completou. Dumbledore está morto.

-Mas não por minhas mãos... E, acredite, eu sei, mais do que ninguém, que isso faz muita diferença.

Harry levantou da cadeira com certa revolta. Sua vontade era de voar no pescoço do imbecil que tratava o assassinato do diretor como algo sem importância.

-Eu preciso que me ajude a continuar vivo, Potter. – falou Draco, percebendo o nervosismo do outro – Se o lorde acreditar que posso ser útil junto a você, tenho minha vida prolongada por alguns dias, ou meses.

Harry o encarou.

-Deve estar desesperado mesmo para me pedir ajuda.

-É, estou. Alias, sou capaz de aceitar ajuda até daquele pobretão do Weasley, ou da sangue-ruim da Granger. Tanto faz...

-E precisaria da ajuda deles mesmo, para esse seu planinho dar certo... Isso se houvesse alguma possibilidade de eu concordar com essa loucura...

Draco engoliu seco, mas não deixou que suas feições se alterassem.

-Eu posso ser útil, Potter.

-Ah! Não vejo como Malfoy!

-Tudo tem dois lados... – Potter voltou a encará-lo com rigidez – Posso trazer informações deles para você. E também sei de coisas que podem ajudar.

O outro virou as costas, pensativo, e Draco ficou feliz ao perceber que teria alguma chance.

Foi quando Potter se virou novamente para ele.

-Minha resposta é não, Malfoy.

Draco arfou cansado.

-Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que achei que seria outra, Potter. – deu um aceno moderado com a cabeça, ombro doía – Então não temos mais nada para falar.

Harry concordou e sair do quarto batendo a porta atrás de si. Draco voltou a deitar o corpo, tentando aproveitar o que ele considerava, seriam suas ultimas horas de vida.

88888888888

Quando abriu os olhos novamente já era de manhã.

O sol batia no parapeito da sua janela, acusando que o dia lá fora estava lindo. Mas isso não importava, ele não pretendia ver um dia bonito de sol outra vez na sua vida. Na sua curta vida.

-Vamos logo, Gina.

-Mãe! Eu não vou entrar no quarto desse cara para saber como ele está!

-Gina Weasley! Onde está a educação que eu lhe dei? Você ouviu seu pai dizendo que o menino está sozinho no mundo, até a mãe dele virou-lhe a costas.

-Pra você ver a boa bisca que ele é!

-Para com isso, filha, o garoto está precisando de um pouco de apoio, onde está sua compaixão?

Draco não pode ouvir a resposta porque no mesmo instante a mulher abria a porta do seu quarto, puxando a filha pelo braço.

Rapidamente ele fechou os olhos, fingindo dormir. Nem a pau ele ia ficar aturando o sentimentalismo da matriarca dos Weasley.

-Olha só, coitadinho. Está descansando.

-Coisa que eu também deveria estar fazendo, mãe. Por Merlin, não sei por que estamos aqui. Se essa coisa estivesse acordada certamente estaria nos gritando insultos.

-Ele não parece a peste que você e seus irmãos pintam... Olha só, parece um anjinho dormindo.

Ai, mãe... só você.

Draco estava se esforçando para não deixar as feições se alterarem a cada novo comentário que elas murmuravam. Se divertia em imaginar a expressão revoltada da jovem Weasley também. Ele lembrava pouco da garota, apenas que era pobre, usava vestes gastas, ruiva, com um gênio insuportável e que era linda.

O engraçado era que não lembrava direito do rosto dela, mas lembrava de tê-la achado bonita quando, no quinto ano, ficou responsável por tomar conta dela e do resto da sua corja de amigos, a mando da louca da Umbridge.

Lembrava de tê-la chamado de gostosa e da garota ter lhe lançado um feitiço em seguida. Ficou tão furioso na época que, se não fosse a missão que Voldemort lhe arranjara no ano seguinte, perseguir a ruiva e infernizar-lhe a vida, seria, com certeza, seu único objetivo durante o sexto ano.

"_E teria sido tudo bem mais divertido"_

-Vou deixar esse pedaço de bolo aqui, para ele comer quando acordar. O menino deve estar com muita fome.

E estava mesmo, mas a onde aquela idiota tirou a idéia de que ele comeria algo preparado por um Weasley?

-Mãe... Ele provavelmente vai jogar fora, Achando que tem ratos, ou algo podre nos ingredientes... – é, era exatamente isso que ele pensava.

-Mas pelo menos teremos feito nossa parte, filha.

Draco pode ouvir os passos, depois o ranger da porta se abrindo, não resistiu em abrir os olhos para vê-las nem que fosse de relance. Fechou-os rapidamente ao perceber que a ruiva olhava em sua direção.

-Vamos filha... – disse a mãe, já com o corpo todo para fora do quarto.

Um sorriso maquiavélico passou pelo rosto da menina.

-Claro mãe... – disse, fazendo sinal que a seguiria depois e batendo a porta atrás de si.

Cruzou os braços, esperando que Malfoy abrisse os olhos novamente. Não demorou muito.

Ele soltou um muxoxo irritado ao vê-la.

-O que você ainda está fazendo aqui, garota?

-Só confirmando o cretIno que você é, Malfoy... Fingindo que dormia em meio a uma visita de saúde, que coisa mais feia...

-Só mantendo a minha fama de insuportável, Weasley... Deveria saber que certas coisas não mudam.

-É verdade... – ela caminhou até a cabeceira da cama dele – Minha mãe fez um bolo para você. – ele fingiu não ligar para o comentário – Você deve estar morto de fome, não?

-Não... Nem um pouco.

-Ah, que bom! Então não vai se impostar se eu comer o seu bolo, vai? Eu amo os bolos da mamãe.

-Contando que vá comê-lo bem longe de mim, Weasley, problema nenhum.

Ela puxou a cadeira onde na noite anterior Harry sentara para conversar com ele. Fez o mesmo.

-Não vai dar. Se minha mãe me pegaR comendo o seu bolo ela me mata.

-E o mundo perderia uma inconveniente de mão cheia.

-O mundo quase perdeu outra coisa ontem, que não ia fazer muita falta, sabia? – disse ela, mordendo um pedaço do quitute macio – Se o Harry não aparecesse você estaria ferrado, heim.

Ele bufou, irritado com as dores do corpo que o impediam de levantar dali e deixar aquela chata falando sozinha.

-Você não sabe de nada, garota... Para sua informação, seu grande herói não pode me salvar, ok. Ele só adiou o meu destino.

Taí uma coisa que Gina nunca esperava ouvir da boca dele.

-Está enganado, o Harry pode acabar com o seu lorde quando quiser.

Draco riu, amargamente.

-Não, ele não pode. Ninguém pode acabar definitivamente com o Lorde das Trevas, Weasley. – ele se pois a mirar o teto – Outros já tentaram e morreram... É só uma questão de tempo para o _seu _Harry... – ele demorou a decidir se completaria a frase – E para mim... Mas fique feliz, eu sou o avlo prioritário no momento. Seu queridinho pode esperar.

-Quer realmente que eu acredite nisso, Malfoy? – perguntou Gina, levantando da cadeira.

Ele deu de ombros em resposta.

-Tanto faz se acredita ou não, ruiva.

Ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos. Draco admirando a cor branca do teto e todas as imperfeições que haviam na pintura e Gina a avaliá-lo, tentando de alguma forma decifrar aquele semblante. Logicamente não conseguiu.

-Por que?

Ele olhou-a de rabo de olho, sem mover a cabeça da posição original.

-Por que o que?

-Por que está traindo Voldemort?

Não gostou de ouvi-la pronunciar aquele nome, mas tampouco se deu ao trabalho de demonstrar isso.

-Já respondi essa pergunta ao seu namoradinho, Weasley.

-Harry não é meu namorado.

-Que seja. – deu de ombros – Mas já deixei bem claro para ele que não tenho outra saída. Você quer um motivo? Que tal incompatibilidade de objetivos. Eles me querem morto e eu não gosto da idéia. – sorriu debochado.

-Por que te querem morto? O que você fez de tão absurdo para Voldemort mandar todos os seus comensais atrás de você?

-Ele não mandou ninguém atrá de mim, ruiva... – revirou os olhos, não sabia por que estava respondendo aquele interrogatório idiota, mas as perguntas eram tão esdrúxulas que não havia como deixá-la ao léu – Simplesmente disse que quem quisesse poderia me pegar... Como você, não são só vocês que me adoram.

Gina cruzou os braços, inconformada com os rodeios do loiro.

-Para de me enrolar, anda. O que você fez?

Ele a encacou com certa raiva no olhar. Aquela garota não iria acreditar na historinha que contara para o Potter sobre "não cumpri minha missão". Não que se importasse com a opinião dela, claro, mas sabia bem que a ruiva tinha influencia sobre o outro e, na sua situação, qualquer ajuda era bem vinda.

Precisava pensar em algo que a convencesse, rápido.

-Será que a senhorita ainda não se tocou que eu sei demais para virar um desertor e continuar vivo?! – jogou. Era a sua ultima cartada.

Bingo!

A cara surpreendida dela lhe fez perceber que fora convincente.

Agora era só manter o teatro.

-Isso ruiva! Desertor! Agora vai correndo contar para aquele insuportável do seu irmão e me deixa em paz!

88888888888

**N/A**: Nem eu acredito que já terminei esse capítulo...

Então, o que acharam do primeiro encontro DG?

Espero que tenham gostado tb!!!!

* * *

Respondendo reviews

* * *

**Fenf Igo** - Amei a maneira como vc escreve,miga!! Parabéns pela fic, vai ter um pouco de R/Hr tbm? Tomare q tenha..Sabe, acho q o Potter tah mt ruizinho msm, e ver ele rindo um pouco c/ a Luna melhora a minha visão sobre ele, ñ dá vontade de ver ele morto..rsrsr Eles fazem um belo casal...E onde está a D/G, hein?? Bjs

_Que bom que gostou! Isso me incentiva a continuar. Tentarei dar destaques para os três shipperes secundários de igual forma, mas não sei se vou conseguir. Qt a DG, eles se esbarraram já, agora que começa sorrisinho diabólico_

Ginny Danae Malfoy - Oi! Nossa, amei o cap. Nunca tinha ouvido esse ditado italiano. Espero ansiosamente pelo prox. cap. Bjuss

_Cada capítulo terá uma frase que tenha algo haver com a narrativa, sempre. Costumo guardar todas as frases que eu leio e gosto, em um arquivo único, por isso creio que muita coisa legal vai aparecer._

Bjs a todos

AMB


	6. O trunfo

_**Capítulo VI**_

_**O trunfo**_

"_Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o que, com freqüência poderíamos ganhar, pelo simples medo de arriscar."_

_William Shakespeare_

Apesar dos pesares era bom estar de volta a Toca, afinal.

Não era o local mais seguro para ele, dizia Moody, mas a casa dos tios deveria ser e mesmo assim não o fora.

Todos tinham certeza que o casal ajudara no plano de tirar Harry da rua dos Alfeneiros, mesmo que involuntariamente. Ele simplesmente não podia continuar num lugar onde não confiava nas pessoas. E foi com esse argumento que convenceu os integrantes mais velhos da Ordem a deixá-lo voltar a Toca. Por hora aquele seria o melhor lugar. Pelo menos para descansarem da noite agitada que tiveram.

Acordou na manhã seguinte antes do amigo, desceu e encontrou Hermione na cozinha, tomando seu café.

O sr. Weasley ainda estava no Ministério, apesar de ser domingo, tentando colocar tudo em ordem depois daquele ataque. Gina e a sra. Weasley haviam saído logo cedo, para visitar o Malfoy no hospital (idéia da mãe da garota).

-Mas é melhor não comentar isso com o Ron. – disse a amiga enquanto lhe servia uma xícara de café bem quente.

Ele tomou um gole da bebida, tentando acordar. Depois encarou a Hermione por algum tempo.

-Me desculpa... – disse sinceramente.

-Pelo que, Harry?

-Por colocá-los, mais uma vez, nas minhas confusões. Não foi prudente irmos ao jogo.

-Foi divertido. – ela sorriu, tentando animá-lo, Harry abriu a boca para contrariá-la, mas ela continuou – Não vamos mais falar sobre isso, está tudo bem agora.

Ele acenou em concordância. Em seguida um longo bocejo os desviou da conversa desagradável.

-Já acordaram? - Perguntou Ron, chegando a mesa, sem camisa, descabelado e com cara de quem ainda estava na cama.

-Sabe que horas são, seu dorminhoco?

-Não me importa Hermione. Só sei que consegui descansar o corpo. – ele deu um leve espreguiçar, estalando as costas – Quando finalmente chegamos em casa ontem eu estava quebrado.

-Não tanto quando o Malfoy, não é? – disse ela, servindo-lhe café também.

-É. – Ron sorriu de lado e agradeceu com a cabeça – Papai disse que ele estava muito machucado.

-Estava mesmo. – respondeu Harry ajeitando os próprios óculos – Mas hoje já deve estar bem. Provavelmente o julgamento dele será amanhã mesmo e de lá será mandado para Azkaban.

Houve um longo silencio. Mesmo sabendo que era exatamente aquilo que Malfoy merecia, nenhum dos três parecia ter ficado confortável com o comentário.

-Seria tão bom... –Hermione cortou o silêncio, pensando alto.

-O que seria bom? – perguntou Harry, se prontificando finalmente a morder um pedaço de torrada.

-Se o Malfoy estivesse do nosso lado.

Ron cuspiu o gole de café que havia acabado de por na boca.

-Aquela doninha oxigenada, Hemione? Aquele ser insuportável que vive te chamando pelo singelo nome de sangue-ruim?

-Sim, Ron. Esse mesmo. Ora vamos, ele pode ser um egocêntrico, mesquinho, preconceituoso e insuportável de uma figa, mas temos que concordar que ele é bom...

-Eu não estou te ouvindo dizer que Draco Malfoy tem bom coração, estou Mione?

-Lógico que não, Harry. Está me ouvindo dizer que ele é bom _com uma varinha_. Vocês o viram enquanto fugia ontem. Desviava das azarações e proferia as suas próprias com precisão.

-Se não fosse assim estaria morto agora.

-Exatamente. Por isso que estou dizendo que seria bom se houvesse alguma remota possibilidade dele lutar do nosso lado. Mesmo o detestando.

-Mas não há.

-Eu sei, Ron, eu sei.

-Então por que estamos discutindo isso?

-Não estamos discutindo isso, foi só um comentário tolo meu.

-Você está assumindo que fez um comentário tolo? – o ruivo mordeu uma torrada e continuou a falar de boca cheia – O mundo está de pernas pro ar mesmo, Harry!

Potter riu, enquanto Mione lhe fazia uma careta. Foi quando Pichi entrou voando na cozinha, caindo justamente na xícara de café do ruivo, o sujando todo.

-Ai Pichi! Olha só o que você fez!!!! – por sorte a coruja tinha todo o cuidado de não deixar a carta que trazia no bico molhar – Da isso aqui!

Abriu a carta sem ver o remetente, mas ficou vermelho assim que reconheceu a letra, sorriu de lado.

-O que foi Ron? De quem é carta?

-Da Lilá... – Hermione fechou a cara na mesma hora, mas ele não percebeu – Disse que ficou sabendo o que aconteceu ontem e que está muito preocupada com... – os olhos se levantaram do papel por um instante e se depararam com os da garota a fuzilá-lo, por alguma razão achou melhor trocar o pronome – er... Conosco. Quer saber se estão todos bem.

-Diga a ela que o Ronron está ótimo! – ela bateu as duas mãos na mesa e se levantou – Ah! E aproveita para contar que o resto do mundo também vai muito bem, obrigada!

E saiu porta a fora.

Ron encarou a amigo confuso.

-Céus! Ela está na TPM de novo?

-Não, sua besta! – Harry definitivamente já estava de saco cheio de fingir que não percebia nada – Ela está com ciúmes de você mesmo!

_88888888888_

"_Como está indo?"_

"_Mal... Ele não acredita em mim."_

"_Fez o que eu mandei? Ofereceu-lhe informações?"_

"_Sim, mas ele não está interessado, pelo menos não se o preço for ter que me aturar"_

"_Hum"_

"_Já esperava por isso, tia..."_

'_Eu também... Você terá que usar o trunfo"_

"_Se eu soubesse qual era pode ter certeza que já teria usado, tia."_

"_Eu sei que você vai usar, Draco. Mas ninguém entre os Comensais vai poder saber que fui eu quem te disse como fazê-lo, entendeu?"_

"_Até parece que conversamos muito."_

"_O menino tem um ponto fraco ainda, faça o que eu vou te mandar fazer e ele vai confiar cegamente em você."_

"_Como vou fazer algo se daqui vou direto para Azkaban?"_

"_Chame-o de novo e barganhe, Draco. Dessa vez Baby Potter não vai resistir."_

Abriu os olhos, já anoitecera. O corpo doía, estava encharcado de suor. Passou a mão pela testa, cansado. Aqueles contatos mentas com sua tia Bellatrix eram exaustivos demais, além de muito difíceis, dada a distancia entre os dois. Mas era o único meio de comunicação seguro que poderiam dispor no momento.

Pensou em tudo que a mulher lhe dissera e no impacto que teria sobre suas negociações com o Potter. Se aquilo não funcionasse, nada mais adiantaria.

Então calculou a melhor é época de barganhar e não teve dúvidas em fazer aquilo o mais rápido possível.

Ensaiou sua melhor cara de dor e começou a gritar.

-Potter!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu quero falar com Harry Potter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Como esperava os Aurores que vigiavam sua porta entraram correndo... Logo depois alguns medi-bruxos apareceram.

Começou a se debater na cama, implorando para que alguém chamasse o menino-que-sobreviveu, e como nada parecia acalmá-lo, acabaram por fazer sua vontade.

Harry chegou minutos depois, acompanhado por alguns Weasleys, mas Draco não saberia precisar quais.

-Preciso falar com ele, sozinho... – disse seco.

Os Weasley se retiraram sem debater.

Harry encarou-o meio irritado.

-Espero que tenha algo realmente importante para me falar, Malfoy.

-Tenho certeza que sim, Potter... Não iria barganhar se a aposta não fosse alta.

-O que é então?

-Pensei muito e cheguei a conclusão que tenho que te dar uma prova de que posso ser útil para que, em troca, você me ajude.

-Duvido muito que qualquer coisa que diga vá mudar minha decisão sobre isso, Malfoy. Não quero traidores perto de mim. Não quero morrer pelas mãos de pessoas que eu confiava como meus pais e Dumbledores fizeram...

-Eu posso trazer Sirius Black de volta... – cortou o rapaz, fazendo com que Harry engolisse as próprias palavras.

-O que você disse?

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Potter. Eu posso trazer o seu precioso padrinho de volta. Mas só farei isso se me ajudar.

O moreno passou as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados, depois se pois a andar de um lado a outro do quarto, pensativo, encarando Draco esporadicamente.

-Nem o Ministério conseguiu fazer isso. Por que você conseguiria?

-Quem no Ministério realmente entende de Artes das Trevas, Potter? Eu, por outro lado, tive um vasto contato com pessoas que entendem disso, e muito. Principalmente com uma, você a conhece... Aquela que o jogou lá dentro.

-Bellatrix Lestrange... – sussurrou Harry. Dava para sentir o ódio jorrando pela sua boca.

-A própria. Eu a chamo de tia. Não sei se você sabe, mas ela é irmã da minha mãe... Se bem que, nos últimos meses, ela estava mais para minha professora particular...

Harry virou-s de costas para o loiro, tentando conter a irritação. Estava nas mãos dele e detestava isso. Voltou a encará-lo.

-Como vou saber que não está blefando?

-O que você tem a perder se eu estiver? Nada.

-E... Em troca quer apenas que eu finja que confio em você?

-Nada mais do que isso.

Harry respirou fundo. Foi o suspiro mais longo da existência do loiro.

-Feito então, Malfoy. Você tem a minha palavra. Caso consiga tirar o Sirius daquele véu eu faço esse teatro para te manter vivo e seu problema com os comensais estará resolvido. – cruzou os braços – Mas ainda tem o Ministério.

-Também vou barganhar com eles. Informações em troca de liberdade. Não será difícil enrolá-los...

-Vindo de você, tenho certeza que não... Muito bem, do que vai precisar?

-Estar perto do véu.

Harry se pos pensativo novamente.

-Amanhã será julgado por ser um Comensal. – concluiu.

-Sim, já estou sabendo que sairei daqui direto para o Minstério. E depois para Azkaban. – deu de ombros.

-Arranjarei um jeito de chegar no véu antes disso. – Draco ficou surpreso por perceber que Harry já havia maquinado um plano - E, caso consiga o que prometeu, te livro de Azkaban também... – ele virou-se em direção a porta – Esteja pronto, Malfoy.

_Pronto?_ Draco sentia como se estivesse pronto há séculos.

88888888888

**Comentando as Reviews**

**Fenf Igo**** -** Nossa, atualização rápida!! Gostei, matenha o ritmo..rsrs... O cap ficou mt legal, esse pequeno diálogo ficou mt D/G msm, só explica melhor pq o Harry murchou c/ a Gin, pra ñ ficar estranho...Bjs

_Rapido nada... to escrevendo essa fic ainda... Vou lançando os caps conforme ficam prontos (o que signfica que vcs podem dar idéias nas reviews ok!). Qt a H/G, na verdade eu me baseei no fim do sexto livro, qd o Harry termina com ela por achar perigoso que ela seja sua namorada... só por isso. Logicamente ele vai descobrir que as coisas não são bem assim, mas isso só qd se ver apaixonado por uma certa loirinha (risos) Até lá ele vai contiuar achando que gosta da Gna e que só está tentando protegê-la. _

**Ginny Danae Malfoy**** -** Não vejo a hora de ver como eles vão ficar juntos. ANSIOSA! ANSIOSA! ANSIOSA! É, eu sou hehe. Bjuss

_Vou te contar uma coisa, eu já tenho 3 cenas deles escritas... mas ainda precisa da fic no meio hahahahahahahhah_

**vivi black** - Adorei o capitulo! Pra falar a verdade tenho lido todas assuas fics e adoro S/B! Bjs

Jura???? Estou lisongeada!!! Ma vc podia comentar mais ne... eu ia amar...


	7. A ajuda

_**Capítulo VII**_

_**A ajuda**_

"**_Uma das mais lindas compensações desta vida é que ninguém poderá tentar ajudar outra pessoa, sem ajudar a si mesma."_**

_Ralph Waldo Emerson_

O trio inseparável de amigos adentrou o Ministério acompanhado pelo patriarca dos Weasley que logo sumiu de perto deles, após indicar-lhes o corredor que deveriam seguir.

Em meia hora começaria o julgamento de Draco Malfoy e Harry não poderia (ou queria) perder aquilo por nada.

-Tem certeza do que vai fazer? – perguntou à amiga quando ficaram sozinhos, ele fez apenas uma afirmação com a cabeça.

Ron permanecera calado desde que soubera do plano. Não gostava dele. Não gostava do que iam fazer, não gostava de quem iriam ajudar e, principalmente, detestava imaginar em como aquilo poderia se reverter contra seu melhor amigo.

Mas já estava na hora de dizer algo.

-E depois? – acabou por perguntar.

-Ele some.

-E se ele não sumir, Harry?

-A gente some com ele...

Ele ainda pode ouvir o amigo resmungando um "como se fosse simples assim..." quando chegaram à sala onde se realizaria a audiência. Mas somente Harry entrou no recinto. Ron e Hermione caminharam em outra direção, a fim de ajeitarem os últimos pontos do plano.

Seguiam pelos corredores do Ministério como se os conhecessem há séculos. As explicações e mapas que tiveram que decorar na noite anterior pareciam ter sido o suficiente, pelo menos no que dizia respeito aos caminhos que tinham que percorrer.

Embora não concordassem com o plano do amigo, haviam se prontificado a ajudar e, no que dependesse dos dois, tudo sairia como planejado. Sempre.

A missão, por hora, era alertar a cada integrante da Ordem de que Harry já estava dentro do prédio subterrâneo, enquanto acontecia o julgamento de Draco Malfoy.

Não havia necessidade de diálogos, apenas a presença deles no local seria a senha. Por isso era necessário o_ "passeio" _em alguns locais mais movimentados do prédio. Certo tempo depois voltaram para a entrada do tribunal, a tempo de perceberem a movimentação.

Respiraram, fundo. Chegara à hora.

Perceberam dois integrantes da Ordem seguindo em determinada direção e, para surpresa de ambos, alguns minutos depois o tabelião do julgamento de Malfoy pareceu se dirigir para o mesmo caminho.

Se entreolharam e, com um leve aceno de Hermione, Ron se aproximou para deter o avanço do outro.

-Percy... – disse ele, fazendo com que o irmão parasse de andar e, girando sobre os calcanhares, se virasse para encará-lo.

-Ron? O que faz aqui?

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito, numa postura bem mais segura do que a do garotinho que deixara para trás, na Toca, juntamente com o resto da sua família.

Ron havia crescido também, já devia ser o mais alto de seus irmãos, pelos cálculos de Percy.

-Não sabe? Pensei que estivesse no julgamento do Malfoy até agora...

-Sim, era para já termos mandado aquele verme para Azkaban mas o... – uma nuvem de compreensão invadiu o semblante do mais velho – Veio com ele, com _seu amiguinho_...

Ron confirmou com a cabeça.

-Costumo estar do lado das pessoas que merecem... Diferente de você. – disse o rapaz calmamente – Pelo visto continua escolhendo muito mal suas companhias. Achei que aprenderia alguma coisa com a queda do antigo Ministro.

-Ron, meu irmão, você tem que sair de perto desse garoto, ele é problema.

-Nós todos somos problema, não é Percy? Digo, todos nós, sua família... Porque, sabe, se o Harry não existisse, sua família estaria fazendo exatamente as mesmas opções, e não as opções idiotas que você escolhe.

Hermione pode perceber que a expressão do mais velho passou de preocupação para raiva.

-Que você pensa que é para falar comigo nesse tom, Ronald?

-Alguém melhor que você, com certeza. – disse o mais alto virando as costas para o irmão – Vamos embora Hermione.

88888888888

Ele aguardou mais tempo do que queria, em uma das celas a qual o deixaram após sair do hospital, quando foi finalmente chamado para seu julgamento.

Foi trazida a tona, em meio a um circulo de magos, enjaulado, como um animal perigoso. Mas não perdeu a posse arrogante por conta disso. Manteve-se com seu melhor olhar de desdém, por sobre o nariz empinado.

-Sr. Draco Malfoy... – começou a dizer o tabelião, um ruivo de óculos o qual tinha a leve impressão de já ter visto alguma vez na vida – O senhor foi trazido a esse tribunal por estar sendo acusado de ser um seguidor de _Você-sabe-quem_. O senhor nega essa acusação?

-Não. – disse simplesmente _"até parece que vocês já não viram a marca negra no meu braço..."_ pensou irritado.

-Também é acusado por ter sido o responsável pelo ataque ao evento trouxa, no último sábado. Nega essa acusação?

-Sim.

O ministro se mexeu na cadeira mais alta que ocupava.

-O que pode falar em sua defesa, sr. Malfoy? – perguntou Rufus com a sua voz grossa.

-Não ataquei ninguém, estava apenas tentando preservar minha vida.

Pode ouvir um cochichar vindo da platéia, não estavam acreditando muito nele. Tanto fazia afinal.

O interrogatório durou mais tempo do que gostaria. Perguntas insistentes e repetitivas que testavam a sua paciência sendo levantadas a cada novo minuto

Seus inquisidores pareciam incomodados com a pouca informação que ele liberava sobre o ataque a Hogwarts e o motivo da perseguição de seus comparsas.

-Já respondi isso... – falou a certa altura – Minha ajuda não fazia diferença. – sentenciou, dando de ombros – Então, para eles, minha vida também não faz.

-Mas o senhor conseguiu fugir... – resmungou um dos bruxos que acompanhavam o julgamento.

-Com um pouco de sorte. Aparatei no estádio por que sabia do evento trouxa e tinha certeza que os Aurores não tardariam a aparecer.

-Então, o senhor não sabia que Harry Potter estava lá? – Rufus tinha um tom cínico na voz, mas Draco não se intimidou.

-Não, não fazia a menor idéia... Como disse, tive sorte.

-Muito esperto, sr. Malfoy. – mais um comentário cínico, não um elogio – Bom, a pena por ser um Comensal da Morte é a prisão perpétua, em Askaban, creio que está ciente disso. – o loiro apenas concordou com a cabeça – Ainda há algo que queira acrescentar, antes que eu lhe de a sentença, sr. Malfoy?

-Há algo que _eu_ gostaria de acrescentar, senhor ministro.

Do meio do ciclo de bruxos que acompanhavam o julgamento, um jovem se levantou, pedindo a palavra.

-Sr. Potter?

-Peço permissão para falar em _defesa_ do acusado, senhor ministro. – disse o moreno se aproximando e parando entre a jaula onde Draco estava e a cadeira suspensa que Scrimgeou ocupava.

-Eu devo estar ouvindo mal, Sr. Potter... – Scrimgeou deu uma leve risada – Pensei ter escutado o senhor dizer que quer depor _em defesa _do sr. Malfoy...

-Não escutou mal, senhor ministro. Foi exatamente isso que falei. – ele deu um olhar de lado para o loiro, Draco estava intrigado, mas não deixou transpareceu a inquietude – O sr. Malfoy teve motivos para se tornar Comensal da Morte, que não condizem com a pena que vão lhe impor.

-Ah, não?

-Não. – disse firmemente voltando a encarar Scrimgeou.

O ministro se remexeu na cadeira mais uma vez, demonstrando curiosidade.

-E qual seria esse motivo?

-Draco Malfoy se tornou comensal a pedido de Alvo Dumbledore, para ajudar na luta contra Voldemort. E eu sou testemunha disso.

-Não é o que consta nos altos da morte do próprio Dumbledore, meu jovem. E, pelo que sei, o que consta nos altos foi narrado exatamente pelo senhor.

-Não podia desmascará-lo na época. – Draco se surpreendeu com a desenvoltura de Harry ao proferir tamanha absurda história, nunca imaginou que grifinórios sabiam mentir tão bem – Sabia que o sr. Malfoy não cumpriria a missão de matar Dumbledore, mas era necessário que Voldemort acreditasse que sim.

Rufus olhou com desconfiança para o loiro enjaulado.

-Confirma isso, sr. Malfoy?

Ele encarou Harry por alguns segundo. Era melhor entrar no jogo.

-Sim. O plano era encenar o ataque até sermos surpreendidos pela... – _qual era o diabo do nome daquela associação de apoio a trouxas, a qual sua tia lhe falara?_ Harry soletrou o mimicamente quando percebeu-lhe a dificuldade – ...Ordem de Fênix. – concluiu – Mas... Mas Severo Snape chegou antes e acabou com o plano sem que eu pudesse fazer nada.

-E por que não contaram isso no inquérito?

-Eu pedi para o Potter mentir, senhor.

Agora era Harry quem se surpreendia. Malfoy pegara a idéia geral e improvisava. Definitivamente ele era bom nisso.

-Por que?

-Acreditava que poderia continuar meu serviço de informante... – disse – Mas me enganei. Voldemort desconfiou da necessidade que Snape teve em cumprir a tarefa no meu lugar. Os últimos meses foram bastante complicados para mim...

Rufus se mexeu na cadeira, outra vez, incomodado. Olhou para o conselho e para os demais bruxos presentes. Todos pareciam tão confusos e perplexos quanto ele.

-Desculpe sr. Malfoy, sr. Potter, vocês devem concordar que essa é uma história bastante absurda.

-É a mais pura verdade, senhor. – respondeu Harry, firmemente.

-Teremos que confirmar o que dizem... Através da poção da verdade.

Draco engoliu seco. Harry permaneceu imóvel.

-Se vier mesmo lutando contra o Senhor das Trevas a tempos, sr. Malfoy, estarei disposto em lhe conceder a liberdade, assim como proteção, mas preciso ter certeza de tudo isso.

-Sem problemas, - disse Potter – Tomaremos a poção quando o senhor quiser.

-Certo. A sessão estará suspensa momentaneamente. – disse o ministro se levantando – Dentro em breve retornaremos para realizar o teste... Nos dois.

Draco ainda teve chance de dar um ultimo olhar para Harry, enquanto sua jaula sumia pelo buraco no chão.

Minutos depois, como esperava, o _garoto-que-sobreviveu_ apareceu na carceragem.

-Está louco, Potter? – resmungou assim que o viu, mas se calou ao perceber que o outro não viera sozinho.

Harry parou em frente a sua cela e fez sinal para que o Auror negro ao seu lado abrisse as grades, o que, para surpresa de Draco, Shacklebolt o fez.

-Sua vez de cumprir sua parte no trato, Malfoy. – ele lhe esticou um sobretudo, vinho. Uma veste feminina, mas que lhe permitiria cobrir os fios platinados.

-Está limpo, Harry. – disse uma mulher com cabelos cor de chiclete, que estava posicionada na porta da carceragem, olhando para o lado de fora – Vamos logo. - então, ela o encarou e suas feições se alteraram, fazendo com que Draco sentisse-se olhando para um espelho. - Fico no lugar dele... – disse a "ex" garota entrando na jaula.

-Andem rápido. – disse Kingsley Shacklebolt - Vocês só têm meia hora.

Sem mais delongas os dois rapazes saíram.

-Cubra o rosto, Malfoy. – disse Harry – Se cruzarmos com alguém não vão reconhecê-lo de relance.

Ele obedeceu sem questionar, apesar de caretear desgostoso.

-Como espera passar pelo teste da verdade, Potter? – resmungou.

-Não espero passar por ele. Quando cumprir o que prometeu daremos um fora daqui.

-Posso saber como?

-Já está tudo arranjado para parecer um ataque comensal. Uma cilada para pegarem o traidor. – e sorriu-lhe abertamente – E amanhã, todos os jornais do mundo mágico comentarão como você morreu defendendo nobres idéias. Vai virar um herói, Malfoy.

-Ah, tudo que eu sempre quis na vida... – desdenhou revirando os olhos.

Em poucos minutos eles entraram na sala restrita do terceiro andar.

No centro dela, imponente, erguia-se o véu que engolira Sirius Black. Harry pode ouvir novamente os sussurros vindos de trás dele.

Foi então que Draco levou as mãos aos ouvidos.

-Pode ouvir os murmúrios?

Malfoy fez que sim, irritado.

-A última herança de Dumbledore... – resmungou se encaminhando na direção do véu.

Parou de repente ao perceber um vulto a mais na sala. Harry por sua vez não fez o mesmo, saldou o vulto com um olá e logo Draco reconheceu o mesmo como o antigo professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas de seu terceiro ano.

-Tudo pronto, Remo?

-Sim Harry. Estão todos a postos. – Malfoy pode ver um sorriso de lado se formar nos lábios do ex-professor conforme desciam as escadas – Moondy estava meio receoso em cooperar para ajudar o rapaz, mas você o convenceu muito bem. Parabéns.

-Só espero que as palavras gastas para convencê-lo tenham realmente valido a pena. – disse Harry, olhando Malfoy de lado. – Chegou o seu momento Malfoy... – disse apontando o véu. – O palco é todo seu.

Com um leve respirar Draco acenou, quase imperceptivelmente, e voltou a olhar o imponente arco. Fechou os olhos.

"_Tia." _Chamou mentalmente._ "Chegou à hora."_

A resposta veio límpida, em auto e bom som dentro de sua mente. Surpreendeu-se. Nunca uma contato mental tinha sido tão forte, era como se ela estivesse dentro dele.

"_Está em frente ao véu?"_

"_Sim."_

"_Com uma varinha?"_

Ele abriu os olhos, voltou às íris acinzentadas para o antigo arqui-rival e esticou a mão.

-Preciso de uma varinha.

Harry e Remo se entre olharam e, muito a contra gosto, o mais velho esticou-lhe a sua própria varinha, preferindo permanecer desarmado no lugar de Harry.

Draco aceitou o pedaço de madeira sem mais palavras e voltou a fechar os olhos.

"_Pronto, o que faço agora?"_

"_Estique-a na direção do véu e deixe que eu faço o resto."_

"_O que?"_

Sentiu o corpo tremer pelo que viria, e sabia que ela também o sentira.

"_Você entendeu muito bem o que eu disse, Draco. Agora me obedeça. Não adianta ter medo, não há mais volta... Para nós dois."_

A madeira subiu trêmula até a altura desejada e então ele não tinha mais o domínio do próprio corpo, a conexão entre os dois era tanta que Bellatrix havia assumido o comando.

Não soube direito o que ela fez, nem o feitiço que proferiu, sabia apenas que começara a sentir a pele arder como se estivesse em meio a chamas.

O medo voltou a invadi-lo, tentou retomar o domínio do corpo e fugir dali, mas a tia não permitiu, o manteve firme na posição.

O feitiço sendo lançado insistentemente contra o véu dos mortos, vultos pareciam tentar sair e ela parecia os empurrar de volta, até que finalmente, uma silhueta se formou mais nítida em meio ao borrão branco.

Com passos curtos a imagem foi se definindo a medida que se aproximava, até que Bellatrix findou o feitiço e quebrou o elo que tinha com Draco de forma repentina.

Ele caiu no chão cansado, tentou abrir os olhos com dificuldade Sua tia havia conseguido. Ali, caído no solo, diante dele estava Sirius Black.

Logo percebeu Potter a ajudar o padrinho. O velho professor fez o mesmo com ele, enquanto tirava a própria varinha de sua mão. Draco não se importou. A sensação de vitória lhe era tão prazerosa, nada o incomodaria naquele momento.

-Vamos garoto, precisamos sair daqui, agora. – reclamou Remo, diante da sua falta de atitude em se movimentar.

Foi quando Draco se deu conta da urgência. A volta dele, chamas pareciam querer engolir a sala, o ataque já havia começado e algo parecia ter dado errado.

88888888888

* * *

Continua...

* * *

_Bom, agradecimentos mais que especiais a Stefani Vitaczik, acredita que terminei a cena naquele mesmo dia em que você a leu? Eu disse que só precisava de um incentivo (ou seja, gente me pentelhando para terminar hahahaha)_

_Então, por essa força extra, esse cap eu dedico a você._

_Agora vamos responder os comentários do último cap, que foram muitos já que eu levei seeeculos para atualizar. Espero que vcs ainda tenham vontade de ler a fic mesmo assim._

_**Ara Potter**__– Nosssaaaaaa faz dois anos que vc fez o comentário, mas espero que goste do novo cap, prometo tentar atualizar mais rápido._

_Mariana – demorei, mas continuei!_

_**Gagau**__– nossa quantas perguntas! Mas felizmente tenho resposta para todas! A narcisa queria dizer exatamente o que o Draco entendeu, que a Bellinha não era de todo fiel ao Voldemort, mas não é algo que ela assumiria com palavras. O shipper do Harry será a Luna, e PASMEMMMM o Draco vai ajudar! Como vc pode notar nesse cap, o Draco (e a Bella) salvaram o Sirius sim, eu não vivo sem o Sirius sabe, a JK pode não gostar da ideia, mas ele voltando a vida pra mim é essencial! Qt a fic Cachorrão, a Doom sumiu! Bom até o próximo comentário, bjs_

_**Miss Lali Diggory**__ – Obrigada pelo elogio, e desculpe a hiper power mega grande demora. Prometo me empenhar mais agora._

_**Musa-Sama**__ – Sirius is Back! Agora, quanto a acion DG vai demorar mais um pouquinho… a Gina é difiiiicil hahahaahhahah_

_**Fenf**__– oi! Eu queria que o Sirius estivesse vivo nos livros originais tb, mas a JK acabou com o meu oração no livro 7! Gosto da ideia do Harry se f também, mas ele deve superar logo hahahahahh E sim, vai ter R/Hr. Quantoa a NC, provavelmente terá DG. As atualizações vão ficar mais freqüentes, prometo._

_Julianna ou NannaBlack – O Sirius vai se tornar uma figura mais presente agora, não se preocupe._

_**stefani vitaczik**__ – vc me pentelhou tanto q__ue aqui está a continuação amiguinha, obrigada mais uma vez. Bjs_

_Bom gente, por enquanto é isso._

_Até a próxima!_

_AMB_


End file.
